Visit to the Past: Sword and Battle
by coralie14
Summary: Third in Visit to the Past Series. The demigods are still in the past informing the gods of the events of the war. This story covers Sword of Hades and the Last Olympian. Chapter 4- The Last Olympian begins. Rated T just in case.
1. Big Three Quest

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series that honour belongs to Rick Riordan. I'm just playing with the characters and story.**

 **This is the third story in my series. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Big Three Quest

"This story begins on the last day of winter semester," informed Percy.

"For you maybe," responded Thalia.

"I was sitting my English exam when Mrs O'Leary burst into the auditorium," said Percy.

"Or you were fudging an essay because you didn't read the book," dobbed Rachel.

"Paul is an English teacher he makes sure Percy reads the book now," defended Annabeth.

"I was sitting my English exam when Mrs O'Leary burst into the auditorium," repeated Percy.

"What is she doing there, I thought you left her at camp?" asked Ares.

"I had. She was barking like mad and trampling the winter wonderland display on the stage," replied Percy.

"How did the other students react?" asked Will.

"The mist would bend reality," said Hermes.

"They thought she was a … poodle," answered Percy.

"They thought a Hellhound was a poodle …. Now that is impressive," said Chris.

"I explained to the teacher that she must have followed me," said Percy. Will quietly began to sing Mary had a Little Lamb until Rachel cuffed him on the back of the head.

"I realised Mrs O'Leary wanted me to follow her," informed Percy.

"What about the exam?" Athena asked.

"I told the teacher I had finished," replied Percy.

"It is hard to write a full essay if you haven't read the book," accused Rachel.

* * *

"I followed Mrs O'Leary running to keep up with her. We arrived at a park and I drew Riptide as I was unnerved. Out of the bushes appeared a golden deer," explained Percy.

"The deer had metallic fur and horns that looked like fourteen carats. It shimmered with an aura of golden light," described Thalia. "I had followed it into the clearing thinking it was some type of sign."

"It being the sacred animal of Artemis," said Percy.

"It can't be a coincidence, Percy and Thalia ending up in the same place," hinted Athena.

"We thought a god was messing with us," admitted Percy.

"And you were right," said Nico.

"It grew darker. A patch of darkness passed over the clearing and a boy tumbled out, like he had been tossed out," explained Thalia.

"One minute I was in a New Orleans cemetery, the next minute in New York," advised Nico "I couldn't understand why I was suddenly in a park."

"What were you doing in a cemetery?" questioned Demeter.

"He often visits graveyards," dobbed Will.

"It is easier to raise the dead there," argued Nico.

"Why do you need to raise the dead?" asked Katie.

"To gather information," said Nico.

"The dead are very informative," admitted Percy.

"Why were the children of the Big Three brought together?" questioned Hestia.

"You don't think Kronos is planning something because of the prophecy?" asked Zeus.

"He has tried to manipulate them separately, maybe he is plotting something by bringing them together," answered Athena.

"The ground rumbled and opened up, and we fell into darkness," said Nico.

* * *

"We found ourselves in a garden. It was dark and the air was cool and damp, like we were in a cave. Rows of silver flowers glowed reflecting off huge gemstones that lined the garden beds," described Percy.

"You are in Persephone's garden. Isn't it pretty considering it is in the Underworld," said Demeter.

"It is interesting," replied Thalia.

"I warned Percy and Thalia not to eat anything, we didn't want to stay permanently," said Nico.

"A woman approached. Her face was beautiful but very pale and her dress was made of changing coloured flowers that bloomed in the fabric, but was strangely faded. Her eyes were the same way but washed out, like the Underworld had sapped her life force," described Percy.

"Unfortunately the Underworld has that effect on Persephone," admitted Hermes.

"Usually she is brilliant and beautiful," said Aphrodite.

"It is Hades fault for trapping her in the Underworld," grumbled Demeter.

"It is Zeus's fault for agreeing for her to marry me and then rescinded on the promise," argued Hades.

* * *

"Persephone welcomed us to the Underworld. Almost immediately Nico began to argue with her," said Percy.

"Apparently they had a little family spat the last time he visited," informed Thalia.

"She turned me into a dandelion," cried Nico.

"You were a flower," laughed the Stoll brothers.

"I'm surprised she didn't turn you into a pansy," said Ares.

"No she is turning them into daffodils at the moment," exclaimed Hermes.

"Your daughter really needs to stop turning demi-gods into flowers," said Hades to Demeter.

"You must have really offended her Nico, she turned you into a weed," said Will.

"She turned him into a wet-the-bed," giggled Katie.

"A wet-the-bed?" questioned Chris.

"Another name for a dandelion," answered Katie.

"She must have been upset," said Apollo.

"Well the result of her husband's affair was in her home," argued Hera.

"I think we should continue with the story," grumbled Nico.

* * *

"Persephone admitted that she was the one who had brought us together," informed Thalia.

"Thank goodness it wasn't Kronos," said Athena.

"Why did Persephone bring you three together?" asked Artemis.

"Lord Hades had a problem and we were to help," said Percy.

"I don't need demigods to help me," argued Hades.

"You don't even know what the problem is," exclaimed Poseidon.

"Persephone said that she would do anything for Hades. She however needed our help and quickly. It concerned Lord Hades' sword," said Thalia.

"Hades doesn't have a sword," exclaimed Zeus.

"He uses a staff and his helm of terror in battle," reminded Poseidon.

"Persephone showed us an image of skeletal weapon-smiths forging a blade," admitted Percy.

"You are forging a new symbol of power," yelled Poseidon standing up his weapon in his hand.

"I'm not," said Hades also standing weapon in hand.

"You want to over throw me," shouted Zeus his weapon crackling in his hand.

"A new weapon will unbalance the big three power sharing agreement," stated Hera.

"You mean it would make me their equal," shouted Hades.

"Hades has no design against his brothers," said Nico "But clearly they can't understand that."

"I will remind you that your evil father is rising from the depths of Hell to take over the world," shouted Thalia.

"I understand why Hades forged his blade in secret," said Percy glaring at the three gods. The three cousins had decided to ignore any arguments that their fathers had and just continue on with the story.

"In the base of the sword a key was set," informed Thalia.

"A key was set in the base …. Tell me it wasn't one of the keys of Hades," demanded Hades with a groan.

"What are the keys of Hades?" asked Rachel.

"Hades has a set of keys that can lock or unlock death," informed Nico.

"It has the power to imprison a soul in the Underworld… Or release it," informed Hades.

"If one of those keys has been set in the sword the wielder can raise the dead or with a mere touch of the blade, send a soul to the Underworld," said Athena.

"Which was why we were needed to get it back," exclaimed Nico.

* * *

"What do you mean get it back?" questioned Artemis.

"Persephone informed us that the sword had been stolen," said Thalia.

"What… How," shouted half the room.

"It was most likely stolen by a servant of Kronos," informed Thalia.

"Kronos can't get that sword," shouted Zeus.

"We were informed that the sword could not have left the Underworld," informed Percy.

"How do you know that?" questioned Zeus.

"I'm guessing I shut down my realm," guessed Hades correctly.

"So nothing could get in or out until the sword was found," said Thalia.

"We were informed that the search couldn't be common knowledge. That Hades' servants couldn't be used in the search," said Nico.

"Why not?" asked Clarisse.

"If they think I am in trouble … they may desert me," guessed Hades.

"And join the Titans," said Nico.

"We wouldn't want that," said Demeter.

"The thief has to be a demigod," said Apollo.

"Why?" asked Rachel.

"No immortal can steal another immortal's weapon directly. Even Kronos has to abide by that ancient law," said Athena.

"Unless he has worked a way around it," hinted Poseidon.

"No that rule still exists," reassured Thalia.

* * *

"To catch the thief it was decided to use three," informed Percy.

"And we were chosen because we were the children of the three major gods," admitted Thalia.

"With their combined powers it would be difficult to withstand them," admitted Ares begrudgingly.

"Also when we restored the sword to Hades it would send a message to Olympus that we trust him," advised Nico.

"Father and Uncle could hardly protest against his new weapon if their own children gave it to him," remarked Athena.

"Percy and I didn't want to do the quest as we didn't trust Hades," admitted Thalia.

"Nico will agree to the quest … Hades is his father," said Hestia.

"It was either do the quest or let the sword end up with Kronos," warned Nico.

"We had to hurry. The thief may have had accomplices in the Underworld and he would eventually find a way out," informed Percy.

"I thought the realm was locked?" questioned Katie.

"No prison is airtight," said Dionysus.

"Not even the Underworld," admitted Hades "souls are always finding new ways out before I can close them."

"How are you going to find the thief?" asked Will.

* * *

"A stupid potted plant," answered Thalia.

"It was a sickly yellow carnation with a few green leaves. The flower listed sideways as if trying to find the sun," described Percy.

"The plant guided us," informed Nico "The flower always faced the thief and as he got closer to escaping a petal would fall off."

"If all the petals fell off it meant that the thief had reached an exit," said Thalia.

"I knew by Nico's expression that he was going to do the quest with or without our help. And I couldn't let him do it alone," confessed Percy.

"You wanted to make your dad proud; even if he is difficult to love," said Clarisse understandably to Nico.

"Percy told Persephone we would do the task if Hades swore on the River Styx that he would never use the sword against the gods," informed Thalia.

"I would never…" stated Hades.

"Persephone was confident he would do it, as payment for our help," said Nico.

"Another petal fell from the carnation. I informed Thalia that I would hold the flower and she could beat up the thief," said Percy.

"Naturally I agreed to that deal, and we began our trip through the Underworld," admitted Thalia.

* * *

 **Author's Note: My guess is that the Sword of Hades will take three chapters.**

 **I was ask why I am not doing the Bronze Dragon or Stolen Chariot. The Bronze Dragon because it doesn't affect the overall story. The Stolen Chariot because Percy and Clarisse promised not to discuss the incidents involved. If Percy can keep Thalia's fear a secret he can also keep Clarisse's secret.**

 **Also the characters from the Heroes of Olympus** **will not** **be making an appearance in my story. They don't exist yet in my story universe (Percy hasn't been demigod napped by Hera). Also I have enough characters to remember to use in the retelling and responding to the story as it is.**

 **Sorry for the long Author's note, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please review (follow and favourite).**


	2. The Fields of Punishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series that honour belongs to Rick Riordan. I'm just playing with the characters and story.**

 **The Fields of Punishment**

"The Underworld looked the same as the last time I had been there," said Percy.

"It doesn't really change," said Nico.

"Same queues different dead," grumbled Hades.

"Different dead…. Sometimes. I saw one guy waiting in a queue for a whole month," admitted Nico.

"We followed Nico through the Underworld as his blade cleared a path through the crowd of undead. Percy carried the carnation," informed Thalia.

"Thalia mostly grumbled about being on a quest with a couple of boys," dobbed Nico.

"She is definitely a Huntress," mumbled Apollo.

"If I had to participate in a quest in the Underworld again, Nico and Percy would be who I choose," admitted Thalia.

"Oh maybe not," mumbled Apollo.

"I thought Persephone had seemed uptight and it was strange that Hades hadn't given us the quest himself," said Percy.

"That is strange considering the sword is so important," commented Athena.

"It is strange," admitted Hades "I like to threaten demigods who enter my domain."

"Hades," exclaimed Hera.

"Are you telling me you haven't threatened demigods before? And I know that my brothers threaten demigods who enter their domain," stated Hades.

* * *

"Percy and I decided that Nico would be great during a zombie apocalypse, as the spirits parted before us no matter how crowded," said Thalia.

"He would be great during a trip to the shopping mall. Nico can I book you up for next year's Christmas season?" asked Rachel.

"Good idea, but you will be fighting the Aphrodite campers for his services," mentioned Katie.

"I don't do shopping malls," stated Nico glaring.

"I think that was when I realised that Thalia didn't look any older than she did the previous year," admitted Percy.

"That what happens when you turn immortal," stated Apollo.

"I also realised that I was older than her," said Percy.

"Yes," yelled Nico "I will eventually be older than someone and not be the youngest."

"Technically out of the demi-gods you are the oldest if you go off your birth certificate," pointed out Dionysus.

"Except we don't," said Clarisse.

"I admit that Percy and Annabeth now being older than me is weird, but it is quite nice not to ever have to worry about getting sick," remarked Thalia.

* * *

"The stupid flower was pointing toward the fields of punishment," informed Nico continuing the story.

"The flower seemed to enjoy the evil and hard sections of the Underworld," said Percy.

"No the thief did," stated Ares.

"I wish I had cotton wool to shut out the screams and horrible music we heard," said Percy.

"I had nightmares for days after the quest due to the scenes of torture we pasted," admitted Thalia.

"Same," admitted Percy.

"Now you realise why being grounded to your room in the Underworld is preferable than other chores/ punishments," said Nico.

"You have your own room?" questioned Demeter.

"The flower pointed us towards a hill. A large grinding noise came from the other side of the hill," advised Percy.

"We heard a large bang or two and a man swearing," informed Thalia.

"Is that the cheating death expert?" asked Annabeth.

"Yes it was Sisyphus," grumbled Thalia.

"Who is Sisyphus?" asked Rachel.

"Sisyphus cheated death. He chained up Thanatos," explained Nico.

"Thanatos is the reaper of souls," explained Annabeth.

"So no one could die until he got free," said Hades.

"So when Thanatos was about to kill him, Sisyphus convinced his wife not to do the correct funeral rites and therefore couldn't rest in peace," explained Nico.

"Sisyphus tricked Persephone into letting him go and haunt his wife …. And he didn't come back," admitted Hades.

"He managed to stay alive for another thirty years before he was tracked down," added Nico.

"His punishment is to roll a boulder up a hill for forever," said Thalia.

* * *

"Sisyphus has orange skin, potbelly, scrawny legs and arms and a loincloth around his waist. His hair stuck up like a torch. He looked like a troll doll," described Percy.

"Oh great one," laughed Hermes.

"Cool…. I can call him that the next time I see him," said Nico.

"NO TEASING THE DEAD…. I don't want to deal with the complaints," said Hades.

"Too late," whispered Nico.

"Don't worry Nico, he probably wouldn't understand the reference," said Apollo.

"Unless you take one as an example," added Hermes.

"Sisy was hopping around kicking a boulder that was twice as big as him while cursing," informed Percy.

"Sisy?" questioned Apollo.

"His nickname," stated Nico.

"That he doesn't like," admitted Percy.

"Don't annoy the dead," barked Hades.

"But Sisy is so much easier to say than Sisyphus," whined Nico.

"Sisyphus said a string of swear words and not just in English and Ancient Greek but other languages," informed Thalia.

"Now we know who taught Nico," said Katie.

"We told you it wasn't us," responded Travis and Connor.

"Stay away from him," demanded Demeter and Hades.

"Sisyphus tried to walk away from the boulder but it was like some invisible force pulled him back to the stone," informed Thalia.

"We decided to talk to him between attempts," said Nico.

"Unfortunately he thought we were the furies in disguise and didn't want to listen to us," said Percy.

"It was too late for apologies and that flowers wouldn't make it better," said Nico as Rachel and Will began to sing Apologize by One Republic.

"He thought the furies were trying to apologize?" questioned Hades.

"Well why else would you approach someone with flowers?" asked Ares.

"So what did you do? I saw you taking flowers to Aphrodite last week," questioned Hermes to Ares.

"We ended up playing tag around the stupid boulder until I was able to catch him," said Thalia.

"Wouldn't only one of you need to chase him, until he ran into the other two who had stayed put," questioned Annabeth.

"See why Annabeth is so important," said Katie as the room laughed at the cousin's down turned faces.

* * *

"I offered to move Sisyphus's stupid rock if he talked to Death breath and Seaweed brain," growled an annoyed Thalia.

"You offered to move his rock?" questioned Zeus.

"Once Sisy decided that we weren't furies," said Percy. "It took a while, Thalia was halfway up the hill, pushing the boulder with her back."

"That boulder was heavy," grumbled Thalia.

"It is being used as a punishment. It is not going to be light," stated Clarisse.

"The funny thing is that Sisy still thinks he will bust out of the Underworld," informed Percy.

"How is he going to get out, it is in lock down?" asked Katie.

"That was when Sisy informed us that someone else had already asked that question," said Nico.

"Apparently they weren't very polite," said Percy.

"What is happening to manners, they seem to be disappearing," grumbled Hera.

"Sisy told us that an angry young man had held a sword to his throat," said Nico.

"Bet they didn't offer to roll his boulder," mumbled Thalia.

"He carried a long package wrapped up in a black cloth," said Percy.

"The sword," exclaimed Ares.

"Maybe skis or a shovel," laughed Percy "well those Sisy's suggestions."

"He was being invasive … Until I pulled out my sword," informed Nico holding out his weapon.

"That and the fact you were a son of Hades," admitted Percy.

"We were informed that Sisy had told the enemy demi-god to talk to Melinoe as she always has a way out," said Nico.

"Damn…" groaned Hades.

"We tried to get Sisyphus to describe the demigod," grumbled Nico.

"Sisyphus described the demigod as having a nose, a mouth, one eye…" said Nico.

"One eye…?" questioned Aphrodite.

"Ethan Nakamura wears an eyepatch…. It could be him," suggested Athena.

"I'm not proud," sighed Percy "But we unfortunately fell for the behind you trick."

"How can you fall for that?" questioned Dionysus.

"Look a flying pig," squealed Rachel pointing behind the gods and goddesses. Half the room turned to look, including Dionysus.

"You were saying?" asked Rachel as the demigods laughed.

* * *

"Sisyphus took off shouting, I'm free, I'm free," demonstrated Percy using actions.

"His invisible leash thankfully knocked him onto his back and we hauled him up the hill," said Nico.

"Bet he was cursing as you did that," said Hermes.

"Yes, I even learnt some new swear words," replied Percy.

"You need to invest in a swear jar for him," giggled Katie.

"You would be a millionaire in a short time," said Nico.

"Pity the dead have no money," said Hades.

"Damn," whined some demi-gods.

"Sisyphus told us that he would never help us …. And to go to Hades," grumbled Nico.

"But you are already there," exclaimed Chris.

"Thalia suddenly shouted," said Nico.

"I had lost the boulder and it was bouncing down the hill, straight towards Percy and Nico," informed Thalia.

"Luckily Nico and I were able to jump out of the way," said Percy.

"Sisyphus wasn't so lucky and the boulder ploughed into him," admitted Nico.

"Somehow he managed to stop it before it could run him over," said Thalia.

"He has probably had much practice," said Will.

"Sisyphus wanted me to take the boulder again. I refused. As I got the rock to the top of the hill I felt like I had it. I could easily get the rock to stay. When it was rolling down the hill, I was almost tempted to try again as I figured I could get it on the second time," admitted Thalia.

"And that is why it is such a good punishment," said Hades "It is torture both physically and mentally."

* * *

"Nico informed us that if we were to deal with Melinoe we had big problems," informed Percy.

"Who is Melinoe?" asked Rachel.

"She is the goddess of ghosts. She oversees the restless dead that walk the earth," explained Nico.

"She rises from the Underworld every night to terrify mortals," said Percy.

"And she has her own path to the upper world?" questioned Artemis.

"Yes… And I don't block her path," admitted Hades.

"No one would normally ever think of trespassing in her cave," said Nico as he and Thalia both gave a shudder.

"I realised that we needed weapons ready," said Thalia.

"How did you come to that realisation?" asked Ares.

"Just a feeling," said Thalia with a shrug.

"Percy would have looked so manly and terrifying with Riptide in one hand and a potted plant in the other," teased Clarisse.

"I put it down," said Percy rolling his eyes.

"A dozen daemons materialised around us. They were part humanoid female part bat," explained Thalia.

"Why are there so many female daemons?" groaned Rachel.

"Consider your response to that question carefully," said Artemis her bow notched with an arrow. No one dared to answer that question.

* * *

"They were Keres," explained Nico. "Battlefield spirits that feed on violent death."

"Just wonderful," whined Poseidon, was there a monster that his son didn't come up against.

"They were not impressed with the son of Hades," informed Percy as a Nico pouted.

"They deemed that Hades would soon be defeated and their new master would give them free rein," stated Nico.

"I managed to shoot the lead Keres before Nico was slashed to bits. Unfortunately the rest charged and I turned to my knives," informed Thalia.

"Damn wish I had seen that, your knife work is impressive," said Clarisse.

"Annabeth's is better," protested Chris.

"I agree, Annabeth is better with knives," agreed Thalia.

"But the knife is her weapon of choice. Thalia uses a wide range of weapons," argued Will.

"Let them have a match to see who is better," suggested Ares.

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO FIGHT," shouted Annabeth and Thalia.

"Because Thalia accidently shocked Annabeth last time they fought," whispered Percy.

"And Annabeth was the better fighter," whispered Nico.

"Don't let Thalia hear that," whispered Percy.

"Too bad, I heard," stated Thalia as she shocked her cousins.

* * *

"Just a note," said Percy once he had recovered "don't vaporise monsters before they answer your questions."

"Every idiot knows that," scoffed Ares.

"So that is when you worked that out, right Percy," teased Annabeth.

"One Keres informed us that Iapetus would crush us," said Percy.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"He is a Titan," answered Athena.

"Nico was cutting through the Keres, his sword absorbing their essence like a vacuum, the air around him getting colder, the more he destroyed," said Percy.

"Nico's sword is scary," admitted Katie.

"At least he uses it on monsters and the enemy and not us," responded Rachel.

"Thalia flipped a daemon on its back and stabbed it, she then impaled another without even turning around," described Percy.

"You shouldn't get distracted," stated Artemis.

"Which was how I got a daemon's claw raked across my shoulder, while being informed to die in pain," said Percy.

"Isn't dying always painful?" questioned Connor.

"Now we know how it happened," stated Thalia.

"He isn't wearing armour – that is going to be painful," said Apollo.

"Correct, the talon tore into my skin and my left side exploded in pain," admitted Percy.

"Percy collapsed and curled into a ball as we defeated the remaining Keres," informed Nico.

"I could tell that the wound was bad, although Thalia tried to hide it. Nico poured Nectar onto my shoulder and the pain thankfully eased," admitted Percy.

"Eased slightly I'm guessing. Percy passed out a few times as we bandaged the wound. He had us worried," said Thalia.

"The Keres are spirits of disease and pestilence as well as violence. You can slow down the infection," said Apollo.

"But Percy would eventually need healing from a god," added Hermes.

"So Persephone or Hades must heal him… otherwise he wouldn't be here," stated Aphrodite.

"Unless he is a ghost," said Connor.

* * *

"Who exactly is Iapetus? I know he is a Titan, but why is he so important?" asked Rachel.

"He is Kronos's brother and father of Atlas," answered Athena.

"Iapetus was the Titan of the west. His name means the piercer," said Poseidon.

"Because that was what he liked to do to his enemies," said Zeus.

"He was cast into Tartarus with his brothers," said Hades.

"So he is your uncle," said Travis.

"Making Atlas their cousin," said Chris.

"Can you imagine explaining our family to mortals," said Will.

"Percy did," pointed out Annabeth.

"Rachel doesn't count …. She is the oracle," said Aphrodite.

"No, he explained it to Paul," said Annabeth.

"And even with his knowledge of Ancient History, I think it still seems strange to him," responded Percy.

"Iapetus is supposed to still be in Tartarus," stated Hades.

"We theorised that if the sword of Hades could unlock death than it might be able to summon the damned out of Tartarus," explained Thalia.

"We guessed that Ethan was also recruiting for Kronos," said Percy.

"The Keres probably think that if Kronos wins the war, there will get more chaos and evil," stated Athena.

"They are probably right," admitted Zeus.

"I try to keep a balance. Rein in the more violent spirits but if Kronos gets control of the Underworld it will only get worse," stated Hades.

"Another petal fell off the stupid carnation so we restarted our way to Melinoe's cave," said Thalia.

"We were down to four petals by that stage," informed Percy.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello, sorry this chapter took a while (things happened) but I got this update out when I told some reviewers I would.**

 **One reviewer said they hadn't read The Sword of Hades- normally I would tell people to go and read, instead, just keep reading my story.**

 **One more chapter for Sword and Hades and then we are up to the Last Olympian.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	3. BOB

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series that honour belongs to Rick Riordan. I'm just playing with the characters and story.**

 **This chapter took longer to write due to lack of motivation, Christmas and the fact that my internet has stopped working. I am using a family member's internet at present so this update is brought to you by them.**

* * *

 **BOB**

"I'm really hating that flower," whined Travis.

"You are not the only one," grumbled Nico.

"As we walked I tried to think of anything but the intense pain. It felt like a sabre-tooth tiger was chewing on my shoulder," said Percy.

"And how do you know how that feels like?" questioned Poseidon.

"Well how I imagine it would feel like," replied Percy.

"Now you know why you shouldn't be distracted in battles- you get hurt," said Hera.

"And Nico and Thalia have to haul your useless butt through the rest of the mission," criticised Ares.

"Only a little bit," said Percy.

"We reached a dark river that churned through a volcanic rock gorge. It was narrow and fast," described Thalia.

"The water was as black as ink. Even the foam churned black," continued Percy.

"It was only ten metres across, but was too far for us to jump and there was no bridge," informed Thalia.

"You have reached the River Lethe," said Hades.

"The stupid flower was pointing to the opposite bank, towards a mountain and a path that lead up to a cave," informed Nico.

"How are you going to get across?" asked Hermes. "The river Lethe is the river of forgetfulness. If you get one drop of water on you, you begin to forget who you are."

"That is where souls go when they choose rebirth, so they forget their former lives," explained Hades.

"So people who claim they remember their previous life …. Didn't swim long enough?" questioned Will.

"Yes," answered Hades "it is specifically stated how long they should immerse themselves."

"I didn't see a sign," said Thalia.

"There is one," stated Hades.

"Must go missing in our time," stated Thalia.

"Some demi-god steals it….. They don't live very long after," commented Nico. "It happened sometime in the eighties."

* * *

"Thalia was going to try a move from the movies," said Percy.

"What is a move from the movies?" asked Apollo.

"I thought I could shoot an arrow across and anchor a line in the opposite side rocks," admitted Thalia.

"You wanted to trust your weight on a line that isn't tied off?" asked Will.

"No, which is why we didn't use that suggestion," replied Thalia.

"It would have taken your weight in the movies," stated Connor.

"But probably breaking just after you got across," stated Chris.

* * *

"Another suggestion was that maybe we could use some dead people to help us, however the problem was they would only appear on the side of the river we were on," explained Nico.

"Running water acts as a barrier against the dead. They can't cross it," stated Hades.

"That's good to know for a Zombie apocalypse," said Rachel.

"You just have to find an island in the middle of a running river to live on," chuckled Connor.

"Although Percy could hardly stand, he informed us we needed him," said Thalia.

"How did you need an invalid?" asked Ares.

"It is water….. I have control over water so maybe I could redirect the flow long enough to get us across," stated Percy.

"In your condition, I think the arrow idea would be safer," stated Apollo.

"It felt like the water churned and bubbled more violently as I approached. I knew I couldn't stop the river altogether," said Percy.

"Why not?" questioned Aphrodite.

"Because it would back up and flood the valley," informed Poseidon "and could explode all over them as soon as he stopped controlling the river."

"You don't want that," stated Aphrodite.

* * *

"Percy raised his hands like he was lifting something over his head," said Nico.

"That wouldn't be good for your shoulder," said Annabeth.

"It felt like it was burning like lava but I tried to ignore it," replied Percy.

"The river rose in a great arc, like a rainbow of black water six metres high," informed Thalia.

"Wow that would have been impressive," said Dionysus.

"A clear tunnel was now present, wide enough for two people to walk side by side," described Nico.

"Nico and I quickly scrambled across the sticky mud. Percy was trembling by the time he had to cross. He almost fell as he climbed into the riverbed. Halfway across, he stumbled," informed Thalia.

"My concentration broke and the River Lethe crashing down on me," moaned Percy.

* * *

"How do you still have your memory?" asked Zeus.

"My last thought was dry, and I found myself surrounded by darkness but completely dry," replied Percy.

"You are so lucky that you have that ability," said Hades.

"I struggled to my feet, for something I did with little effort normally, keeping myself dry was almost more than I could handle," admitted Percy.

"Nico and I were shocked when Percy climbed out of the river Lethe and collapsed unconscious in front of us," said Thalia.

"We thought we had lost Percy," admitted Nico.

"You almost did," said Hestia "Thankfully he seems to defy logic at times."

"I came around hearing Thalia saying they couldn't risk giving me any more nectar as I would burst into flames," informed Percy.

"Does that really happen?" asked Rachel.

"Sometimes…." Admitted Will "Usually by young, uninformed demi-gods who don't listen to instructions."

"It is one of the topics covered in the orientation film," remarked Nico.

"They follow directions after they watch someone burst into flames," stated Clarisse.

* * *

"A trail snaked up the mountain to a mouth of a cave. The trail was lined with human bones," described Nico.

"That is creepy, I don't like it," said Katie.

"We are on our way to the goddess of ghosts who resides in a cave, there isn't anything to like – especially since the stupid carnation now had two petals left, like sad bunny ears," grumbled Thalia.

"TWO PETALS," bellowed Zeus.

"White mist and fog suddenly billowed from the cave. An image appeared in the fog. A blonde haired woman wearing a pink bath robe with a wine glass in her hand," described Percy.

"She growled that I was too late…" mumbled Thalia.

"It was apparently the spirit of Thalia's mother. She blamed Thalia for being doomed to walk the earth and asked why she ran away," informed Percy.

"Percy tried to tell Thalia that it was just a shade, I stepped forward and…" explained Nico.

"The shade changed shape. The ghost was harder to see. It was a woman dressed in an old-fashioned black dress with a matching hat. She wore a string of pearls and white gloves," described Percy.

"Maria," whispered Hades.

"She said that she haunted the world in grief, wondering about Bianca and me," whispered Nico.

"So Thalia is seeing her dead mother while Nico is seeing his deceased mother," said Hera.

"The fog was beginning to thicken around their feet, twirling around their legs like vines, and their colour seemed to fade from them, like they had too became shades," advised Percy.

"I didn't realise that happened," exclaimed Thalia.

"I stepped forward telling the shade she was no one's mother. Her image flickered and I saw the goddess of ghosts in her true form," explained Percy.

"Not many people do," admitted Hades.

"Her appearance surprised me. Her right half was a pale chalky white, like she had been drained of blood. Her left half was pitch black and hardened like a mummy's skin. She wore a golden dress and shawl. Her eyes were off-putting as they were empty black voids," described Percy.

"That is freaky," said Rachel with a shudder, hoping she would never have to meet the goddess of ghosts.

"Melinoe demanded to know where my ghosts were," said Percy.

"Yes Percy, where are your ghosts?" asked Clarisse.

"Why would Percy have ghosts?" questioned Will.

"Everyone apparently has ghosts – deaths you regret. Guilt, Fear," explained Percy. "The friends I had seen die, I had made my peace with them. They wouldn't have be ghosts."

"He is right, none of them would blame Percy … Maybe blame the gods and Kronos but not Percy," stated Chris.

"Thalia and I were let out of the fog. It was all a trick to fool us," admitted Nico.

* * *

"We were informed that we were too late. The deal had been struck, as another petal fell off the carnation leaving only one left," informed Thalia.

"What deal?" questioned Hera.

"We were informed that so many ghosts longed to be unleashed. When Kronos ruled the world, Melinoe would be free to walk among the mortals night and day terrorising them as they deserve," said Nico.

"Do we really deserve to be terrorised?" asked mortal Rachel.

"Does Melinoe really believe that Kronos will reward her when she opens a path from the Underworld to the mortal world?" questioned Demeter.

"Kronos will most likely cast her with the rest of Hades servants into Tartarus," answered Poseidon.

"Where is Ethan and the sword?" asked Ares.

"He was close. Melinoe wasn't going to stop us, she wouldn't need to. Percy would eventually have many ghosts and would remember her," said Thalia.

"I expect that is true now," admitted Percy however most of the demi-gods believed they would have one as well.

"I shot an arrow at Melinoe but she disappeared into fog before the arrow touched her," grumbled Thalia.

* * *

"The last petal fell of the carnation and the flower turned black and wilted," informed Nico.

"The thief, you have to stop him," exclaimed Aphrodite.

"He could still be in the cave," stated Athena.

"A man's laugh echoed down the mountain. At the mouth of the cave was Ethan, in his hands was an unfinished sword. With him was a three-metre-tall man in a tattered prison jumpsuit. He had eyes of pure silver. He had a scraggy beard and wild grey hair. He looked thin and haggard but still looked pretty scary," described Percy.

"It was Iapetus and he was going to destroy us," informed Thalia. Certain gods swore, it was not good that the Titans were escaping from Tartarus.

"Ethan tried to get him to leave, they had the sword after all," said Nico.

"But Iapetus had killing to attend to," said Percy.

"Ethan tried to reason with him as he was not at full power. They were to ascend and gather his brothers from the upper world. Their orders were to flee," advised Thalia.

"And that was where Ethan made a mistake," informed Nico.

"Apparently Iapetus does not flee," reported Thalia. "Ethan fell on his butt as he scrambled away from Iapetus, the sword of Hades clattered to the rocks."

"Iapetus wanted revenge and he had waited for aeons to be summoned from the pit. He would begin by killing us first," said Nico.

* * *

"He levelled his spear and charged at me. If he had been at full strength I would have been pierced in the middle," explained Percy "He moved so fast that I barely had time to dodge his strike that impaled the rock where I was standing."

"How are you fighting with your injury?" questioned Apollo.

"I was really dizzy and could barely hold my sword," answered Percy.

"I shot him full of arrows in his flank from his knee to his shoulder. Unfortunately it just made him angrier than hurt," grumbled Thalia.

"Ethan tried to get in on the fight but three armoured skeletons climbed out of the ground and pushed him back as they engaged him," mentioned Nico.

"Where is the sword of Hades?" asked Artemis.

"It was still laying on the rocks," answered Percy.

"Both Thalia and I were ready to attack but Percy was ahead of us. He launched himself at Iapetus and stabbed, impaling the blade into his calf," described Nico.

"The shaft of his spear slammed into me, sending me flying into the rocks, right next to the River Lethe," said Percy.

"Iapetus decided that Percy would die first," admitted Nico.

"Everyone wants to kill Percy first," commented Katie.

"He is like an ant at a picnic," said Clarisse "He is just annoying."

"He is also very powerful," said Hera.

"Are you saying Thalia and Nico are not as powerful," growled Hades and Zeus.

"No, No," stuttered Hera.

* * *

"I tried to get Iapetus's attention as he hobbled towards Percy, by zapping him with an arc of electricity, but it was received as well as a mosquito," grumbled Thalia. "Nico was knocked aside as Iapetus threatened to kill us and cast our souls into the eternal darkness of Tartarus."

"Percy taunted Iapetus telling him that he was even uglier than Atlas and he could see where he got his stupidity from," said Nico.

"You are injured and still you taunt him," groaned Poseidon.

"I love that not only does he call Iapetus ugly and stupid, he also calls his son, stupid and ugly as well," said Ares.

"Iapetus limped forward, his spear raised and as he brought it down I lurched sideways. The shaft impaled the ground and I reached up and grabbed his shirt collar hoping he was off balanced as well as hurt. He tried to regain his footing but I pulled him forward. He stumbled and fell, unfortunately we pitched together into the river Lethe," informed Percy.

"You still know your name…" gasped Zeus.

"Poseidon's protection, his ability to stay dry continued to work," declared Athena.

"We were shocked when Percy climbed out of the river dry with a soaking wet Titan," admitted Nico.

"Ethan had just finished cutting down the last skeleton and called out to Iapetus," said Percy.

"Iapetus stared at Ethan, looked at Percy and asked … Who am I?" explained Thalia with a giggle.

"Iapetus didn't know who he was," exclaimed Apollo.

"Percy told him that he was his friend…. Bob," laughed Nico who was joined by some of the demi-gods.

"You renamed Iapetus… Bob," gasped Poseidon shocked.

"How did you come up with that name?" asked Annabeth.

"It just popped into my head," defended Percy. "I think Bob is a better name than Iapetus."

"Not if you are trying to scare the enemy," argued Ares.

* * *

"Ethan glanced at the sword but before he could lunge for it, I sent an arrow at his feet with a warning that I would pin him to the rocks. Ethan ran into the cave of Melinoe and Percy told me to let him go," grumbled Thalia.

"You let him go," exploded Zeus.

"I don't know why I spared Ethan. Maybe I felt sorry for him, maybe I'd had enough fighting for the day," admitted Percy.

"He'll get into trouble when he reports to Kronos that he has failed to retrieve both the sword and Iapetus," hinted Chris.

"I can't believe you retrieved the missing sword," grumbled Dionysus.

"Of course they did, why else would they be telling the story," exclaimed Hermes.

"Failed stories are rarely re-told," said Connor.

"Unless there is a moral to the story," remarked Will.

* * *

"I summoned a ghost who contacted the three Furies, who ferried us back to the Palace of Hades," said Nico.

"They weren't thrilled about lugging Bob – but I didn't have the heart to leave him behind," stated Percy.

"Especially since he noticed Percy's shoulder and healed the 'Owie' with a single touch," said Thalia.

"We arrived in the throne room where the Lord of the dead glowered at us like he was contemplating the best way to torture us. Persephone silent at his side," explained Percy.

"We let Nico explain our adventure," said Thalia.

"Before we gave back the sword I insisted that Hades take an oath not to use it against the gods," advised Percy.

"How have I not killed you?" growled Hades.

"You made the promise through clenched teeth and Nico laid the sword at your feet," said Percy ignoring the question.

"Hades told me that I would speak of this to no one," said Nico.

"But you just told us," pointed out Travis.

"And if Thalia and Percy did not hold their tongues he would cut them out," added Nico.

"NO one is cutting out ANY tongues," stated Hestia before anyone could comment.

* * *

"That was when it got … strange," admitted Thalia.

"Hades informed Persephone that she had defied his direct orders," informed Percy.

"He informed the Furies to return the blade to the forges and then returned to him when finished," said Nico.

"Persephone told Hades he was wise. Hades responded that if he was wise he would lock her in her room. Hades vanished into the darkness after leaving a threat hanging in the air about her ever disobeying him again," said Thalia.

"That was when I realised that making the sword was Persephone's idea. That was why Hades didn't give us the quest, he didn't know the sword was missing. He didn't even know it existed," stated Percy.

"My daughter would not…" objected Demeter.

"Persephone wanted Hades to make the sword. He didn't want it made as he knew it was too dangerous as the other gods would never trust him as it would undo the balance," said Nico.

"It was stolen and Persephone was the one to shut down the Underworld. She needed us to get it back," reported Thalia.

"She used you," exclaimed Travis.

"But Hades accepted the sword," said Hera.

"He had too, his brother's children risk their lives to reclaim it," said Rachel.

"Why would Persephone want the sword made?" asked Demeter.

"She wanted Hades to become as powerful as Zeus and Poseidon. Also their realm would be protected against Kronos or any others that threatened them," admitted Nico.

"Persephone offered us a reward but… Percy told her that she should leave before he carried her down to the River Lethe and throw her in … with Bob's help," sniggered Thalia.

"Percy!" exclaimed Rachel.

"You really need to stop annoying powerful people who could kill you," sighed Annabeth.

* * *

"We said our goodbyes on a balcony overlooking Asphodel. Bob was inside building a toy house out of bones and laughing every time it collapsed," said Percy.

"He is like a child," said Connor.

"He was now harmless so I said I would watch him," admitted Nico "We thought we might be able to retrain him to do something good."

"You could only do that if you stayed in the Underworld," argued Hephaestus.

"Which was what I planned to do," admitted Nico.

"You can't do that," stated Demeter.

"Persephone will make you miserable… She is not a fan of my children," stated Hades.

"I had to get close to you," admitted Nico "and you clearly needed a better adviser."

"Before he left Nico reminded Percy about his offer," said Thalia.

"What offer?" asked Athena.

"The one I told him about on his birthday," replied Nico.

"I was still considering the offer," said Percy.

"Is this the possible way to fight Kronos?" asked Annabeth as Percy nodded.

"You knew about that for almost a year?" questioned Clarisse.

"I questioned Percy about Nico's offer," informed Thalia "and was informed it was dangerous and he had had enough danger for the day."

"Thalia and I then left the Underworld via the crushed roses Persephone had given us to return to the world," said Percy.

"Damn… it IS my turn to buy the cheeseburgers," whined Thalia.

"I told you," responded Percy.

"And that is the end of the story the Sword of Hades," said Nico stopping an argument between the two cousins.

"So what is next?" asked Artemis.

"The battle," answered Clarisse.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you though (Please). Favourite part, what you look forward to me covering in The Last Olympian etc.**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Hope everyone has a great holiday.**

 **The next update will hopefully be by Australia Day (That is January 26** **th** **for those who don't know). I don't know when this story will be completed I will update whenever the chapters are ready.**


	4. The Ship

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series that honour belongs to Rick Riordan. I'm just playing with the characters and story.**

 **SURPRISE! I got this chapter written in less time than I thought it would take me. (It has nothing to do with Rainbo225dabom (Guest) review). It has been ready to go since New Years Day I just needed Internet access (Using a family member's again).**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of The Last Olympian.**

 **The Ship**

"We are up to the good part," exclaimed Ares with glee.

"Good part?" questioned Demeter.

"Our children are preparing for war against our evil father, your evil grandfather…. Please explain how that is good?" demanded Hera.

"Umm?" said Ares looking scared at the angry looks he was getting from everyone in the room.

"This part of the story begins a week before my sixteenth birthday. Mom, Paul, Rachel and I went to the south shore and Paul had let me take his car for a spin," said Percy.

"You are technically not allowed to drive," accused Hephaestus.

"It was a private stretch of beach and we didn't go far. We stopped on a ridge overlooking the Atlantic Ocean," said Rachel.

"The sea was so calm, the surface smooth as glass and a lovely glittery green," described Percy.

"Sounds lovely," sighed Aphrodite.

"I had invited Percy to vacation with my family on St Thomas," informed Rachel.

"You were invited to the Caribbean and you are hesitant?" questioned a surprised Apollo.

"It is a week before the great prophecy is to occur," reminded Athena.

"I have to admit that a vacation was tempting. However I was on call for a mission," informed Percy.

"What mission?" Zeus enquired. The mood among the demi-gods dropped.

"It had been a hard summer and I was finding that I was spending more time with Rachel. The more serious it got at camp, the more I needed to get some breathing room. It felt like I needed Rachel to remind me that the mortal world still existed," admitted Percy.

"It was pretty tense at camp," admitted Annabeth and Clarisse.

"We decided to pretend we were two normal people," explained Rachel "And I wondered what it would take to get the stupid boy to kiss the girl."

"A love triangle," Aphrodite squealed.

"So tell us the truth, had you thought about dating Rachel?" asked Katie.

"I can't pretend I hadn't thought about Rachel," admitted Percy. "Rachel let me know how she felt, she didn't hide it." Annabeth huffed clearly not liking what she was hearing.

"I was finding her easier to be around than other girls," said Percy looking at Annabeth "I didn't have to work hard, watch what I said or wrack my brain to figure out what she was thinking."

"So Rachel was easy," said Chris.

"Yes… No…" stuttered Percy after a glare from Rachel.

"So did you kiss Rachel?" asked Aphrodite.

* * *

"Percy was distracted when a certain Pegasus landed on the hood of the car," replied Rachel.

"Paul wouldn't be impressed with craters on the hood of his car," said Nico.

"Riding on Blackjack was Charles Beckendorf the senior counsellor for the Hephaestus cabin. He was two years older than me and one of the camps best armour-smiths," informed Percy.

"My armour was made by him," said Chris.

"He made some ingenious mechanical stuff. He rigged a Greek fire bomb in the bathroom of a tour bus that was carrying a group of Kronos's monsters. The explosion took out a whole legion, with the first flush," bragged Travis.

"Wow," said Hephaestus impressed while Apollo, Dionysus and Hermes laughed.

"Beckendorf was dressed for combat. He wore a bronze breastplate and war helm and had a sword strapped to his side," described Rachel.

"His explosive bag was slung over his shoulder. Although we had planned the mission for weeks I had half hoped that it would never happened," admitted Percy.

"Same," said Annabeth, Clarisse and the Stolls.

"I informed Percy that I would inform Sally that he had gone to do demi-god stuff," said Rachel.

"She is probably used to you disappearing to do demi-god stuff," stated Hera.

"You will also have to explain to Paul what happened to his car," hinted Will.

"I doubt he will lend you his car again," mentioned Hermes.

"I wished Percy good luck … and kissed him," admitted Rachel.

"You never mentioned that," grumbled Annabeth as Aphrodite managed to hold in her glee.

"More important things happened, that pushed it to the back of my mind," responded Percy.

"Notice that it is the females that are making the first moves," mentioned Poseidon.

"Oblivious to the feelings of others and himself, even if they are carrying a huge blinking sign," stated Will.

"Enough about love and feelings. What about the mission?" Ares asked.

* * *

"It was almost dark when we spotted our target – the Princess Andromeda. It was heading for New York," said Percy.

"Your mission is to take out the Princess Andromeda," exclaimed Apollo.

"It is a good idea…. Take out Kronos's headquarters before the invasion starts," stated Athena.

"Percy and Beckendorf had done dry runs at the New Jersey dockyards using abandoned ships as targets," informed Annabeth.

"I knew what little time we had. I informed Backjack to put us on the lowest stern level. We plummeted towards the boat and zipped so fast that none of the monsters patrolling the upper decks raised the alarm," said Percy.

"That would have made anyone queasy," mumbled Connor.

"I informed Blackjack to leave us after he dropped us off and not to wait for us," said Percy.

"Not a good idea to let a potential escape or get-away plan to leave," accused Hermes.

"Looking back, I would make some changes….," admitted Percy.

"Maybe that is why you are here?" hinted Artemis.

"I pulled out Riptide while Beckendorf pulled out a piece of paper," informed Percy.

"I didn't realise he had a map," said Will.

"He didn't. It was a photograph of Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite," answered Percy.

"They had finally started going out the last summer after years of all of us telling them they liked each other," gossiped Connor.

"For a daughter of Aphrodite she was a little slow in doing something about her own love life," added Chris.

"She gave good advice about other's love lives," defended Clarisse.

"Beckendorf and Silena had been the happiest I'd ever seen them," admitted Annabeth.

"He pulled out a photo of a love one … if this was a Hollywood movie, I would say Beckendorf is not around for long," predicted Apollo.

* * *

"Beckendorf led the way. We followed a corridor to the service stairwell as we had practised," said Percy. "We froze when we heard a telkhine speak. Apparently another monster could smell half-blood scent on-board…"

"You can't tell me that there is no enemy demi-gods on that ship," announced Poseidon.

"The other monster didn't care what his nose said, the last time he smelt half-blood it had turned out to be a meatloaf sandwich," chuckled Percy.

"Now we know what we smell like!" exclaimed Travis as the room laughed.

"As they continued to argue we descended down the stairs quietly. We came to a metal hatch, the engine room. It was locked but Beckendorf pulled out some bolt cutters and split the lock," informed Percy.

"Beckendorf is well prepared," praised Athena.

"Inside the room was a row of yellow turbines the size of grain silos churning and humming. Pressure gauges and computer terminals lined the opposite wall. A telkhine was hunched over a console but was so involved with his work he didn't notice us," described Percy.

"He was probably on social media," whispered Will.

"I don't like this…. They locked him in the engine room," said Artemis.

"I stepped forward and he finally reacted, leaping sideways towards a big red button, but I blocked his path and turned him into dust," said Percy.

"No wonder he was locked in, he wasn't very good," remarked Hephaestus.

"There was an alarm button…. Were they expecting trouble?" questioned Athena.

"Beckendorf threw me a jar of Greek fire and duct tape to slap onto the console while he covered the turbines," informed Percy.

"Duct tape is amazing," said Hephaestus "so glad that my child invented it."

"As a son of Poseidon I knew our position in the sea. That we were travelling at eighteen knots an hour and that meant that the ship would arrive in New York by dawn," explained Percy.

"That means this is your only chance to stop the ship," stated Poseidon.

* * *

"I had just attached a second jar to the control panels when I heard many creatures coming down the stairwell," said Percy.

"That is not good if you can hear them over the engines," groaned Hephaestus.

"We needed more time … At least ten minutes for Beckendorf to wire the receiver and prime the charges," informed Percy.

"I guess Percy decides to distract the monsters, to give Beckendorf time to do that work," said Apollo.

"Half a dozen telekhines were coming down the stairs and I cut through them faster than they could yelp. I passed another telkhine but left him alive so he could raise the alarm and get his friends to follow me rather than head towards the engine room," explained Percy.

"That was smart," grumbled Athena.

"I reached the promenade and in the middle of the courtyard was a fountain with a giant crab in it. It was bigger than the fountain. It rose over three meters out of the water with pincers longer than my body. Its shell was mottled blue and green and its mouth was billboard size. It had beady eyes which showed intelligence and hate," described Percy.

"So the fact that you are my son, isn't going to help you," grumbled Poseidon.

"I tried to inch around the courtyard but the crab was fast and came straight for me, his pincers snapping. I had succeeded with creating a distraction as an alarm sounded," said Percy.

"The middle of the ship is not where you want to fight," objected Dionysus.

"That is for sure," agreed Artemis.

"The demonic crustacean lunged at me and I managed to slice the tip of his claw off, however it didn't seem to hurt him. I realised that I needed to hit him in the chink of his armour. Paul had shown me where it was, except…" explained Percy.

"It is right in the middle of their bellies," groaned Poseidon.

"How are you going to get to the belly?" asked Thalia.

"The floor was marble. So I made the fountain explode dousing everything. The crab came straight at me and just before we collided I slid on the wet floor straight under him. Before he realised what was going on I stabbed Riptide into the chink, letting go of the hilt and sliding out the other side," informed Percy.

"That would have been so cool to witness," said Travis.

"The crab shuddered and its eyes dissolved, its shell turned red as the insides evaporated. The empty shell clattered to the floor. I ran to the nearest stairwell as monsters and demigods shouted as they strapped on weapons from different levels," described Percy.

"You are weapon less," said Ares.

"It is a good thing that his sword will reappear in his pocket," responded Aphrodite.

"But when is that going to occur?" asked Athena.

* * *

"I ran into a couple of dracaenae who had spears and nets. I grabbed a model of the ship and hurled it at the first dracaenae," explained Percy.

"Model of the ship?" questioned Nico.

"From one of the 'you are here' displays. The boat smacked into the dracaenae and she went down. I jumped over her, grabbed the other's spear and swung her around so she slammed into an elevator," replied Percy.

"Why didn't you use the elevator?" asked Aphrodite.

"And get trapped inside a box with only one exit," protested Ares rolling his eyes.

"You are doing well at directing the monsters away from the engine room and Beckendorf," praised Chris.

* * *

"I admit I did something that was probably stupid and could have definitely jeopardised the mission, but I couldn't help it. A young kid about twelve came charging down the stairs, his armour half on, looking like he just woken from a nap," admitted Percy.

"The kid would be the age you were when you first arrived at camp half-blood," said Hestia.

"What did you do?" sighed Thalia.

"He was being brain-washed, trained to hate the gods and think I was the enemy. I couldn't hurt him. I disarmed him telling him if he wanted to live to get off the ship and to tell the other demi-gods as well," admitted Percy.

"Why would you do that?" questioned Ares.

"Because it is Percy," exclaimed the demi-gods.

"I reached the main deck and noticed the whole upper deck seemed eerily deserted," informed Percy. "Luke's voice made me freeze. He was standing on the balcony above me. He informed me that I was late and they had been expecting me for days."

"What do you mean they were expecting you?" questioned Zeus.

"They must have known I was coming and I was soon surrounded," said Percy.

"Is there a traitor at camp?" asked Athena.

"I noticed that Luke's voice kept changing and I didn't know if Luke's consciousness was still alive and the change that kept occurring was Kronos adapting to his new form," said Percy.

"Interesting theory, unfortunately we have no idea what is actually happening," admitted Athena.

* * *

"I thought why wait for the prophecy? Why not end the threat by taking down Kronos then and there," admitted Percy.

"You don't have your sword," exclaimed Demeter "Oh is Riptide back in your pocket?"

"Kronos is not going to fight you," argued Hades.

"He dared me too…. Unfortunately his ability with time caused my charge to literally slow down like I was moving in syrup. My arms so heavy I could hardly raise my sword," declared Percy.

"What is Kronos playing at?" asked Poseidon.

"I was having trouble fighting his magic but finally was able to use my water powers to cause the boat to lurch sideways throwing monsters off their feet. Also gallons of salt water surged from the swimming pool dousing everyone on deck. Thankfully revitalising me and breaking the time spell," informed Percy.

"What happened next?" Hermes asked.

"I struck at Kronos but was still too slow. I had made the mistake of looking at his face. It was Luke's face and I found it hard to kill him," admitted Percy.

"He was once your friend … I can see how that could be hard," said Hestia.

"Kronos sliced downwards with his scythe. It missed me by a millimetre. I kicked him in the chest but it was like kicking a refrigerator," explained Percy. "Kronos swung his scythe again and I managed to intercept with Riptide but the swing was so powerful I could only deflect it."

"He is one of the most powerful people in the universe …. It is going to be difficult to fight him," declared Zeus.

"Unfortunately the edge of the scythe grazed my arm. It shouldn't have been a serious cut, but the entire side of my body exploded with pain," whined Percy.

"So the line from the sea demon about the blade severing your soul from your body?" questioned Athena.

"Felt true, I was losing blood, strength and my will and identity," replied Percy.

"Well that is handy for Kronos," grumbled Clarisse.

"I switched my sword to my left hand and stabbed at Kronos. My sword deflected off his stomach. It was like hitting solid marble," said Percy.

"There is no way he could survive that…" said Athena "Unless … it's possible if…" she muttered to herself with a gasp.

"Kronos informed me that I had put on a poor performance but Luke had informed him I was never his match at sword play," said Percy.

"You only ever fought him at age twelve and untrained, he of course is going to be better," protested Clarisse.

"My retort was that Luke had a big head…. But at least it was his head," said Percy.

"Oh good one," laughed Apollo with Hermes and Dionysus.

* * *

"I told Kronos that he would never get the boat to Manhattan and was informed if I was counting on my friend with the explosives I had a problem," said Percy.

"They knew about Beckendorf and the explosives?" questioned Hephaestus.

"Ethan came forward with Beckendorf saying they found him just as they were informed," said Percy.

"Who informed them?" asked Dionysus.

"Beckendorf was held by two giants. He had a swollen eye and cuts on his face and arms, his armour was gone and his shirt was nearly torn off," described Percy. "I realised he was indicating with his eyes to his hand. His watch was still on and that was the detonator."

"Could the explosives be armed?" asked Artemis.

"One of the giants stated that they found him trying to sneak to the engine room," advised Percy.

"Trying to get to the engine room?" questioned Zeus.

"Ethan informed Kronos that Beckendorf was going towards the engine room as he was going in that direction and he had told them so. His bag was still full of explosives," said Percy.

"He fooled them. When he realised he was going to get captured he made it look like he hadn't reached the engine room yet," said Hermes impressed.

"Than the Greek fire could still be primed," suggested Hephaestus.

"So what is in the bag?" asked Travis.

"Canned Peaches," answered Percy.

"Canned Peaches?" exclaimed Dionysus.

"They had caught Beckendorf near the galley," replied Percy.

"I'm liking this kid," exclaimed Hermes.

"Kronos wouldn't have been happy," proposed Hera.

"Especially since no one had actually checked the engine room," said Percy. "Ethan ran towards the engine room."

"Damn you only have minutes before the bombs are disarmed," said Dionysus.

"Unfortunately there was no delay on the timer, we had no time to get away, if we got the chance to hit the detonator," said Percy. "Kronos informed us that they knew we were coming and showed us a silver bracelet with a scythe charm."

"A communication device … that means that there is a spy at camp," exclaimed Athena.

"I was informed that you can't count on friends as they always let you down. Luke apparently learnt that lesson the hard way," said Percy.

"His friends let him down … And of course he never let his friends down," said Dionysus sarcastically.

"Kronos told me to surrender or Beckendorf dies," said Percy.

"You are in no shape to rescue him," remarked Apollo.

"And if you tried, both of you will die," said Ares.

"Beckendorf mouthed to me to go, as he raised his free arm slowly towards the watch," said Percy.

"No!" shouted a number of gods.

"A monster noticed and wondered what he was doing. Beckendorf closed his eyes and brought his hand up to his watch. I had no choice. I threw my sword like a javelin at Kronos, it bounced harmlessly of his chest startling him. I pushed myself to the side of the ship and jumped into the water as I heard rumblings deep in the ship. A spear sailed past my ear and an arrow pierced my thigh but I plunged into the sea willing the currents to take me far away. Even then the explosion shook the world as a massive fireball consumed everything. I blacked out as I sank towards the bottom of the sea," cried Percy.

"Beckendorf was a hero," stated Hephaestus.

"He will be rewarded in the afterlife," advised Hades.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So did you enjoy the chapter? Reviews are appreciated.**

 **The next update will hopefully be by Australia Day (January 26** **th** **). I update when the chapters are ready and don't start the next chapter until they are uploaded. Hopefully I will have my internet working again and won't need to rely on family member's internet access.**


	5. Atlantis

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series that honour belongs to Rick Riordan. I'm just playing with the characters and story.**

 **Happy Australia Day (I am early by three days). Hope all the Aussies have a great day celebrating with family and friends and the temperature is cooler than it has been (Air conditioners and fans are my friend). Hello to my international readers also hope everyone is happy and healthy.**

 **Squeals – Visit to the Past has reached almost 600 favourites- I can't believe so many people think my story is worthy enough to be marked like that. Thank You.**

 **GET ON WITH THE STORY," yelled Clarisse.**

* * *

 **ATLANTIS**

"Should I revel what happens to Beckendorf?" whispered Nico to Percy.

"No it comes up later in the story, it is one of the reasons you returned to camp," replied Percy whispering.

"What happened next?" Rachel asked.

"I dreamt I was at the palace of the Titans. Two giants stood talking near Atlas who was still holding up the sky," said Percy.

"Dreams are so interesting," exclaimed Apollo.

"Dreams suck," said Travis.

"They include visions, omens and mythical stuff that is confusing," agreed Thalia.

"Makes my brain hurt," said Percy.

"So you do have a brain," teased Clarisse.

"One of the Titans wore black armour studded with silver dots like the night sky and wore a helm with ram horns curling on either side," described Percy. "The other Titan was dressed in gold robes, with golden eyes and his entire body glowed."

"Like Apollo?" Will questioned.

"The titan's light was harsher and his expression crueller," replied Percy.

"That is definitely unlike Apollo," said Hestia.

"I am glad I am not like the Titans," growled Apollo.

"The golden Titan declared that the gods had answered the challenge and would soon be destroyed," said Percy.

"Yeah right," scoffed Ares interrupting Percy.

"An image appeared in the fire but it was difficult to make out: storms, buildings crumbling, mortals screaming in terror," continued Percy. Poseidon, Hades, Zeus and Athena gasped realising what that might be but hoping they were wrong.

"The golden Titan said he would marshal their forces in the east. Krios the other Titan would remain and guard Mount Othrys," explained Percy. "Krios was not happy whining that he always got the stupid jobs. Lord of the south, constellations and now he got to babysit Atlas while others had all the fun."

"Constellations are not stupid," announced Artemis.

"He might have grumbled, but he remained babysitting Atlas," said Will.

"Yes Percy didn't defeat him," said Thalia.

"Krios stated that if they needed more warriors their treacherous nephew in the tuxedo wouldn't be good in a fight," informed Percy.

"Who is the tuxedo wearing nephew?" asked Demeter.

"Is he the one who gave you…" questioned Annabeth.

"Yes and we will discuss him later in the story," replied Thalia.

"The golden Titan stated that the gods could barely handle the first little challenge and had no idea how many others they had in store," said Percy.

"That was a little challenge?" exclaimed Rachel.

"He declared that in a few days Olympus would be in ruins and they would soon celebrate the dawn of the sixth age," said Percy.

"Olympus will never be in ruins. There will not be a sixth age," declared Zeus glaring around the room.

"Well half that statement is correct," whispered Thalia to Annabeth.

"And people wonder why dreams suck," said Travis.

"The golden Titan erupted into flames and disappeared while Krios grumbled about how he got to wear stupid ram horns while others got to erupt into flames," informed Nico.

"Erupting into flames is so much cooler than ram horns," said Connor.

"How do you know what Percy was dreaming about?" asked Hades.

"The dream scene shifted and I was outside the pavilion hiding in the shadows, standing next to Nico," replied Percy.

"How are you in his dream?" asked Zeus.

"Nico looked straight at me and informed me I was running out of time and did I think I could beat them without his plan," advised Percy.

"What is this plan?" asked Poseidon.

"One he had been advoiding for over a year," grumbled Clarisse.

"Do you really want spoilers?" asked Chris.

"Yes!" exclaimed Ares, Apollo, Hermes and Dionysus.

"Tough, because you are not going to get them," declared Thalia as the gods whined.

* * *

"I was woken from my dream by a deep voice and a large shadowy figure looming over me," said Percy.

"Beckendorf?" Aphrodite asked hopefully.

No, I found myself looking into the concerned eyes of Tyson," answered Percy.

"Tyson …Where are you?" asked Demeter.

"I was underwater, in a bed made of silky woven kelp. The room was panelled with abalone shell with glowing pearls the size of basketballs floating around the ceiling providing light," described Percy. "I was shocked when a hammerhead shark drifted through the window and swam out the opposite one."

"Where are you?" asked Zeus.

"My Palace," answered Poseidon.

"You must have been excited," Will commented, "we know you had always wanted to visit."

"Under normal circumstances I probably would have, but I wasn't feeling the best even if some of my wounds had healed," replied Percy.

"How long had you been there?" Poseidon asked.

"They had found me the night before," answered Percy. "Unfortunately there was no sign of Beckendorf. As much as I didn't want him dead I knew he was. He had sacrificed himself to take out the Princess Andromeda and I had abandoned him."

"Even if he had managed to escape and jump overboard he couldn't have survived the fall or get far enough from the explosion," admitted Hades "He is not a son of Poseidon."

"But it doesn't stop Percy from being guilty…. Or upset," accused Nico.

"A distant blast distracted me. It shook the room and a green light blazed outside," said Percy.

"What was that?" asked Artemis.

"Poseidon blowing up monsters," answered Percy.

"The enemy is that close to Atlantis … That is not good," groaned Poseidon.

"You realise that Percy has been in all three realms," pointed out Apollo.

"What did the palace look like?" asked Katie.

"I've never been," whined most of the gods.

"It would have been the most amazing place, if it hadn't been in the process of being destroyed. Tyson and I went down the hallway and we shot up on a geyser. As we rose above the rooftops I got my first glimpse of Atlantis. The palace was as big as Mount Olympus," described Percy.

"Don't tell them that… they will now be competing on who has the biggest Palace," grumbled Demeter.

"We know Olympus will always be bigger and better," argued Hera defending her home.

"The palace was as big as Mount Olympus with wide courtyards, gardens and pavilions. The gardens were made from coral colonies and sea plants. About thirty buildings were made of abalone – that gleamed with rainbow colours. The paths were lined with glowing pearls like Christmas lights," described Percy.

"It sounds lovely," stated Hestia.

"Outside the main courtyard was large fortifications, but most had been smashed to ruins while others were burning with Greek fire," explained Percy.

"That doesn't sound good," said Ares.

"My palace is being DESTROYED, of course it is NOT GOOD," shouted Poseidon.

"The main courtyard was filled with warriors- Mermen," informed Percy.

"Describe them to us?" asked Rachel.

"They have human bodies with fishtails from the waist down. Their skin is blue, when one passed I noticed that his eyes were bright green like a glow stick and his teeth were shark teeth," described Percy.

"Not how they are shown in the Little Mermaid," commented Travis.

"The Little Mermaid?" questioned Aphrodite.

"Disney movie that you get to look forward to," said Thalia.

"The warriors were tending to the wounded or sharpening their spears and swords. Beyond the fortifications I could see battles raging – flashes of energy, explosions and armies clashing," explained Percy.

Poseidon sighed "If he can see that, it means that Atlantis is in deeper trouble than I can imagine."

"At the edge of the palace complex a temple exploded sending debris streaming. Out of the darkness a squid larger than a skyscraper appeared. It was surrounded with what I first thought was glittering dust but I realised it was a swarm of mermen attacking the monster," said Percy.

"He just described warriors as dust," stated Dionysus.

"Glittering dust," corrected Hermes.

"The squid descended onto the palace and a brilliant arc of blue light shot from the tallest building and when it hit the monster, it dissolved like food colouring in water," explained Percy.

"Your son has very descriptive language," Demeter told Poseidon.

"Was that Poseidon?" asked Chris "that made the squid dissolve?"

"Yes. Tyson and I went to see him," answered Percy.

"What had Tyson been doing in this fight?" asked Ares.

"Tyson had been fixing weapons …. It was a poor subject for him," answered Percy.

"But … what about… Ouch that hurt Thalia," exclaimed Nico after said cousin had slapped him across the back of the head.

"The roof of the temple was an open deck that was set up as a command centre. The floor had a moving mosaic that was a map of the palace and surrounding grounds," explained Percy.

"That would have been a great help," commented Annabeth.

"Colourful tiles represented different armies and sea monsters and they shifted around as the forces changed positions. Buildings that collapsed in real life also collapsed in real life also collapsed in the picture," explained Percy.

"It is a really good mosaic," admitted Athena.

"Standing around studying the battle was an assortment of warriors – but none of them looked like my dad," admitted Percy.

* * *

"Where is Poseidon?" asked Clarisse.

"He was there, I just didn't recognised him," answered Percy.

"I suppose it would have been hard since you have only met him three or four times," admitted Hestia.

"There was a merman with two fishtails, his skin green and his armour studded with pearls. His black hair tied into a ponytail and he looked young," described Percy.

"Oh is Triton STILL supporting that ponytail?" questioned Aphrodite.

"There was also a woman wearing green armour with flowing black hair, with strange little horns like crab claws," continued Percy.

"Amphitrite…. Awkward," said Hermes.

"A dolphin was another warrior … And there was an old man with a bushy white beard and grey hair. He had green eyes which normally would have been smiling indicated by the smile wrinkles he had. His battle armour seemed to weigh him down," explained Percy. "He commanded the dolphin Delphin to send a legion of sharks to the western front."

"Poseidon is that you?" asked Artemis.

"He looked like he had aged forty years," responded Percy.

"I reflect the state of my realm," admitted Poseidon.

"The war sounds like it is hard on you," said Athena.

"It does sound quite grim," sighed Poseidon.

"I had missed the chance of being introduced to Delphin, Poseidon's Lieutenant, but he introduced me to Amphitrite, his wife. She stared at me coldly, crossed her arms before excusing herself stating she was needed in the battle," admitted Percy.

"That would have been awkward," said Chris.

"She is, his immortal wife," exclaimed Hera.

"I couldn't blame her actions towards me. I was the evidence of his romances with mortals. She couldn't like that much," said Percy.

"You haven't really thought about it much have you?" asked Nico.

"He, unlike us, isn't constantly reminded that he has a stepmother," remarked Thalia.

"Poseidon then introduced me to Triton," said Percy.

"Meeting the other son… That doesn't happen often for Triton," said Apollo.

"His SON and HEIR," protested Percy. "Triton asked if I had finally come to help, like I was late or lazy."

"Triton is late himself, half the time," muttered Apollo.

"Percy probably asked how he could help," advised Thalia.

"Triton would have thought that was a cute suggestion. Then he probably tried to make out he wouldn't fail, unlike Percy," said Apollo.

"Why do I get the impression that Apollo and Triton don't get along?" asked Rachel.

"Because they don't," replied Artemis.

"However we haven't worked out why … yet," said Hermes.

"Apollo is correct. Triton nodded politely to Tyson and shot off to front line," said Percy.

"I am sorry that your first impression of my family wasn't positive. They were probably anxious about the war," defended Poseidon.

"A huge sea serpent appeared from above us, it was bright orange and had a large fanged mouth. It spiralled down towards the building and Poseidon barely looked at it before zapping it with his trident. The monster burst into a million goldfish, which swam off in terror," explained Percy.

"Are gold fish made by killed sea monsters?" questioned Travis.

"Poseidon admitted that the battle with Oceanus was going poorly," said Percy.

"Oceanus is the Titan of the sea?" questioned Rachel.

"Yes he is a merman larger than the rest with bullhorns. He rode around in a chariot pulled by crawfish and wielded a large serpent instead of a sword," describe Percy.

"Just tie the serpent in knots," advised Travis.

"Oceanus was neutral in the first war between the gods and Titans," explained Annabeth.

"It is not a good sign that Kronos has convinced him to fight," said Hades.

"Oceanus would only commit to a war if he was sure he was picking the winning side," grumbled Poseidon.

"How do you know that?" asked Katie.

"Amphitrite is Oceanus's granddaughter," answered Percy.

"How do you know that?" asked Annabeth.

"I did some research …," answered Percy.

"Bet you it was a school assignment," said Chris.

"Nope, I wanted to know more about my father and his immediate family," admitted Percy.

"And to find out why Triton is such a tool," muttered Apollo.

* * *

"Poseidon will defeat Oceanus," declared Hermes.

"Poseidon unfortunately admitted that his powers were taxed," informed Percy.

"I am so more powerful than you – you can't even fight one Titan," declared Zeus.

"He has been fighting him for a year," defended Annabeth.

"Oceanus was also finding ancient sea monsters to throw at him- ones almost forgotten," protested Percy.

"You need to let Tyson fight … can't believe you haven't deployed the cyclops," criticised Ares.

"I noticed a battle going on against a large lobster. At first I thought it was a cyclops wearing a bunch of giant octopi, then realised it was Briares," informed Percy.

"Now he would be great in a fight… pity there is only one of them," said Ares.

"More than one, hundred-handed one would be great," wished Poseidon.

"Poseidon wanted to know all about the mission. I realised looking down at the courtyard that Beckendorf was just one of many deaths in the war," said Percy.

"Beckendorf died a heroic death Percy, you are not to blame," said Hestia.

"At least Kronos's army will be in disarray, you destroyed many," argued Artemis.

"But he didn't kill Kronos," accused Clarisse.

"But he bought our side more time," praised Aphrodite.

"I realised that Beckendorf was not the only demi-god on that ship when it blew. I mean I had concentrated on Kronos and the monsters and they when vaporized will eventually reform … the demi-gods although few in number and brainwashed were more permanent," said Percy.

"Maybe some heeded your warning and escaped … however they chose their path," said Hades.

"Poseidon informed me that Beckendorf's sacrifice wasn't in vain, we had scattered the invasion force," informed Percy.

"That is good, New York will be safe for a time," said Hera.

"Which frees the other Olympians to deal with the bigger threat," hinted Percy.

"Bigger threat?" questioned Zeus.

"What is worse than Kronos reaching New York City?" asked Athena.

"Kronos reaching Mount Olympus," mumbled Clarisse.

"I wanted to stay and help… it just felt like that Atlantis was not going to hold out. A fireball landed in the yard and exploded sending merman tumbling through the water- Poseidon hadn't deflected it and winced liked he had been stabbed," explained Percy.

"It is natural for you to want to help," said Hestia.

"Poseidon informed me to return to camp and tell Chiron it was time," advised Percy.

"Time for what?" asked Demeter.

"To finally hear the prophecy, the entire prophecy," answered Percy.

"Your fight lies in the world above the sea. Plus it sounds like you need to warn the camp about the spy Kronos has," remarked Poseidon.

"Tyson stated that he would miss me, and was even unhappier when Poseidon sent him back to the armoury. I informed Poseidon he should let him fight," said Percy.

"It is bad enough that I am sending one son into danger," groaned Poseidon.

"You said you wanted to protect Tyson as he was too young," responded Percy.

"You need to trust Tyson, not protect him," commented Hephaestus.

"Oceanus was approaching, Poseidon needed to meet him in battle," said Percy.

"Your father will hold. He will not give up on his domain," declared Hestia.

"Poseidon enquired if I still had the sand dollar he gave me," said Percy.

"Percy wore it on his camp half-blood necklace," informed Annabeth.

"The only thing I had found out about it was that it didn't fit in the vending machines in the cafeteria," admitted Percy.

"You tried to use in a vending machine?" shrieked Poseidon.

"How is that spending it wisely?" asked Athena.

"Sometimes you just need chocolate," admitted Percy.

"Agreed," chimed the demigods.

"I said my goodbyes as Poseidon turned into his godly form. I willed the ocean currents to aid me to return to camp," informed Percy.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So did you enjoy the chapter? Reviews are appreciated- they motivate me to write and update.**

 **Disney's The Little Mermaid came out in 1989. So the gods have six years to wait to see it.**

 **Next Chapter we are back at camp …. I am looking forward to having different people to tell the story… not just Percy.**


	6. Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series that honour belongs to Rick Riordan. I'm just playing with the characters and story.**

 **Hello all my readers. This chapter was hard to write- Why because I got a kitten (Finally).**

 **My Kitten (Ellie) didn't want me to write. She sat/ lay and slept on the book and the paper I was writing on EVERYTIME I tried to work on it. Yes that is her in the cover photo. Also found this as I was proof reading this chapter-** Clarissqwjjjm1kthynjme.

* * *

 **PROPHECY**

"Percy appeared out of the water on Camp Half-blood beach," informed Connor.

"Of course he did. People don't turn up on that beach unless they are demi-gods and gods," argued Dionysus.

"Or really, really lost pizza delivery guys," said Clarisse.

"How did he turn up there?" asked Ares.

"Not really sure," answered Annabeth.

"Are you sure it wasn't the Hermes campers pulling a prank?" asked Artemis.

"They claim they had no part of his arrival," said Katie.

"We didn't," exclaimed Chris.

"If we had, do you think it would have only occur once?" asked Travis.

"He has a point," said Connor.

"The pizza was very good, although a bit cold," admitted Clarisse.

* * *

"Connor was on lookout duty and when he spotted me he fell out of his tree," said Percy.

"I was excited to see him … Until I saw his expression when I asked about Beckendorf," replied Connor.

"We all went running when we heard the conch horn signal and met Percy in the dining pavilion," said Katie.

"There wasn't as many campers as when I first arrived at camp half-blood. Some had left and had never come back, some had died fighting and others… had gone over to the enemy," admitted Percy.

"That is not good if you are planning to fight," said Athena.

"Camp had changed, there was little laughter… even the Hermes campers didn't play as many pranks," admitted Katie.

"Nooo… Never stop laughing or pranking," pleaded Hermes.

"Chiron was the first to reach us, with Annabeth soon after him," said Connor.

"I admit my heart felt like it was having a relay race in my chest when I saw her. I mean she wasn't trying to look good," said Percy.

"What are you trying to say?" warned Annabeth.

"He liked you even though you were not worrying to brush your hair or cared what clothes you wore. During that time you were organising and attending many combat missions which was more important than looks," hinted Katie.

"Seeing Annabeth made my head fuzzy. Most of the time it felt like we wanted to strangle each other, but I felt like we would get past that stage," said Percy.

"This relationship is so cute," awed Aphrodite.

"Annabeth enquired about what had happened and about Luke," said Connor.

"Percy informed me that the ship had blown and that Luke hadn't been destroyed," advised Annabeth.

"Silena pushed through the crowd – demanding to know where Charlie was," said Percy.

"It was strange, her hair wasn't comb and she wasn't even wearing makeup," commented Connor.

"Which was really unlike her," admitted Annabeth.

"Chiron tried to get her to go to the big house, but, Silena worked out what had happened," said Percy.

"No one knew what to do when she began to cry. Until Clarisse came forward," said Annabeth.

"I always thought it a strange friendship," admitted Percy "A daughter of the war god and a daughter of the love goddess."

"It all began when Silena gave me some advice about Chris, before he became my boyfriend," admitted Clarisse.

"It was also when Clarisse had decided that she was also Silena's personal bodyguard," remarked Travis.

"I directed Silena to the Big House for some Hot Chocolate," said Clarisse.

"A sweet drink is good for dealing with shock," agreed Apollo.

"And Clarisse makes really good hot chocolate," said Will.

"She includes marshmallows, whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles made with grated chocolate," informed Nico.

"Silena taught me how to make it," admitted Clarisse.

"When did Clarisse make YOU hot chocolate?" Percy asked Nico.

"We made a deal, and you will never know what the deal was," answered Nico.

* * *

"Everyone wandered off, no one interested in hearing about the boat blowing up," said Percy.

"Only Chiron and I stayed. I informed him I was glad he wasn't dead," said Annabeth.

"So are we," admitted Apollo.

"Can you imagine if he died?" asked Ares.

"Percy told us all about what had happened- including his dream. He just left out the part about Nico and his plan," accused Annabeth.

"I made Percy promise to keep it a secret until he had made up his mind," said Nico.

"Chiron decided we needed a war council to discuss the spy and other matters," stated Percy.

"Percy also enquired about the bigger threat which he thought was the challenge the Titans had mentioned in his dream," said Annabeth.

"What is this bigger threat?" asked Hera.

"I also informed Chiron that Poseidon had said I was to hear the full prophecy," informed Percy.

"He sent Percy and me to the attic," said Annabeth.

"It was dark and creepy in the attic. Old hero trophies were everywhere. Dented shields, pickled heads in jars from monsters and a pair of fuzzy dice on a plaque," described Percy.

"A pair of fuzzy dice?" questioned Ares.

"Stolen by Gus, son of Hermes in 1988 from Chrysaor's Honda Civic," replied Percy.

"What a good quest to send my children on," mumbled Hermes.

"There was also the curved bronze sword, so badly bent and dated the summer before," said Annabeth.

"The scimitar of Kampe. I can't believe that is being kept in the attic," grumbled Ares.

"All the spoils of war and quests eventually end up in the attic," advised Will.

"Because they just collect dust and you have to remember to clean them before cabin inspections," argued Chris.

"We approached the oracle, still a shrivelled mummy, which I never understood why she was so," said Percy.

"I don't know why she didn't pass on like she had for generations before," grumbled Apollo.

"She had stopped around fifty years previous," informed Annabeth.

"Annabeth approached the Oracle and told her the time was at hand and requested the Great Prophecy," informed Percy.

"I grabbed the leather pouch hanging from around her neck and took out a roll of parchment. It was no bigger than my pinky," explained Annabeth.

You mean to tell us that the whole time Percy wanted to know the prophecy, it had been around her neck," exclaimed Travis.

"We could have stolen if for you if we had known," said Connor.

"You could have read it anytime," mentioned Chris.

"The time wasn't right," said both Athena and Apollo.

"I read it at age ten and had nightmares for years," admitted Annabeth.

"Why did you read it?" asked Poseidon.

"I wanted more information on why Thalia was so special and such a threat," admitted Annabeth.

"Annabeth and I made our way downstairs, not knowing that it would be the last time we would ever visit the attic," admitted Percy.

"You haven't been up there again?" asked Clarisse.

"What have you been doing while we have been cataloguing the spoils of war?" asked Chris.

"Kissing Annabeth," said Travis who groaned when she punched him.

"He has been relaxing. DON'T you think he has done enough?" replied Annabeth.

"Plus the Hermes campers got that job as a punishment," said Will.

"Punishment for what?" asked Dionysus.

"Stealing nails and lumber, scaring the newbies and generally being a nuisance," said Katie.

"Nails… Lumber…Newbies?" questioned Zeus.

"Back to the story," said Rachel.

* * *

"The senior counsellors had gathered in the rec room, our informal headquarters and were sat around the ping-pong table," said Clarisse.

"When Annabeth, Chiron and I arrived, we walked into a shouting match," said Percy.

"Clarisse was dressed in full battle gear and was shouting at the head counsellor for the Apollo cabin Michael Yew," remarked Travis.

"Michael …. Oh they had to replace Lee," said Demeter.

"It looked kind of funny as Clarisse was so much taller than Michael, who was just over a metre tall," described Connor.

"He always reminded me of a ferret with his pointy nose and scrunched up features," admitted Percy.

"Michael the ferret…" said Clarisse with glee. Will meanwhile glared at Percy.

"I couldn't work out if it was because he scowled so much or he spent too much time looking down the shaft of an arrow," added Percy.

"I'd say a bit of both," said Chris.

"Clarisse and Michael were fighting over some loot," informed Katie.

"What loot?" asked Zeus as Athena asked, "Who else was at this war meeting?"

"Percy, Annabeth, Katie, the Stoll brothers and myself," replied Clarisse.

"Also present was Michael Yew, Pollux from the Dionysus cabin, Jake Mason the hastily appointed new head counsellor from the Hephaestus cabin and Silena Beauregard," said Annabeth.

"It doesn't seem fair that she is there," said Hestia.

"I screamed for Michael and Clarisse to stop fighting. Apparently Michael was being a selfish jerk and the only reason Clarisse was there was to support Silena," said Percy.

"Clarisse had refused to speak to anyone until her loot issue was resolved," informed Katie.

"It was wonderful, she hadn't spoken to anyone in three days," said Travis.

"Except Chris," said Annabeth.

"Apparently the issue was for the claim of something which the Apollo campers had a better claim for," accused Percy.

"We the Ares campers are just supposed to show up and fight and not have any complaints," protested Clarisse.

"No one in the room sided with Clarisse on her issue so she threw her knife into the ping-pong table," said Percy.

"Wish I hadn't done that," mumbled Clarisse.

"Clarisse declared that we could fight the war without Ares. Until she got satisfaction, no one from her cabin was lifting a finger and she stormed out of the room," said Percy.

"I am not proud of my behaviour," admitted Clarisse.

"You are like your father, whenever his pride is wounded," Hestia informed Clarisse.

"If the Ares campers don't fight it could be a disaster," said Demeter.

* * *

"Chiron informed the room that Percy had brought the Great Prophecy and that we should all hear it," informed Travis.

"We all know what the prophecy says," said Dionysus.

"I don't," argued Will, Nico and Chris.

"Oracle do you want to tell it?" asked Percy.

"You start," answered Rachel.

"A half-blood of the eldest gods," said Percy.

"Didn't you read it as the eldest dogs?" laughed Connor.

"My dyslexia gets worst when I am nervous," protested Percy.

"A half-blood of the eldest gods,

Shall reach sixteen against all odds," sang Rachel.

"How come Demeter's children were not included? Demeter is older than Zeus," questioned Rachel.

"She is female," Annabeth replied.

"She is not one of the Big Three," said Clarisse.

"It is an Ancient Greek sexist thing," criticized Katie.

"Considering how many gods you have pissed off," said Chris "It is amazing that you reached the age of sixteen Percy."

"I often wondered myself how I did at times too," admitted Percy.

"And see the world in endless sleep,

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap," continued Rachel with the prophecy.

"According to Chiron, Riptide had brought many people sorrow so I wondered if my own sword would kill me," admitted Percy.

"What does it mean by the world in endless sleep? I haven't been able to work that out," questioned Athena.

"You will see," said Annabeth.

"Not that it was the whole world," whispered Thalia.

"A single choice shall end his days,

Olympus to preserve or raze," declared Rachel.

"I can see why they didn't want to tell you the prophecy earlier. It seems to indicate that you will die in the end," said Will.

"It was worrying to hear that Olympus could be destroyed," admitted Katie.

"Especially since it seemed to be up to a sixteen year old," added Zeus.

"Jake suggested that maybe we could stop the prophecy. If we could find and destroy the curse blade," reminded Travis.

"I doubt you can stop the prophecy," stated Zeus.

"Percy defiantly said that he couldn't worry about dying," advised Annabeth.

"We had other problems, like a spy to worry about," argued Percy.

"The spy is worrying," said Hera.

* * *

"Percy explained what had happened on the Princess Andromeda and the silver scythe pendant Kronos used to communicate with someone at camp," reported Travis.

"We had suspected a spy for years that had passed information to Luke," said Connor.

"It must be someone who knew Luke well," commented Ares his eyes glancing at Annabeth.

"Are you suggesting my daughter could be the spy?" questioned Athena.

"No it could be anyone," gulped Ares "It could even be one of Luke's siblings."

"We wouldn't help him," yelled Travis and Connor.

"Accusing people isn't helpful," said Rachel.

"Admittedly we did the same, starting to fight which caused Silena to cry more," informed Katie.

"It was Pollux who suggested that we kept a look out for a silver necklace with a scythe charm," said Annabeth.

"If Kronos has one, it is most likely the spy has one too," said Athena.

"Why anyone wants a charm of a scythe is beyond me," commented Aphrodite.

"Hopefully you find the spy before the next mission," said Artemis.

"Unfortunately Kronos's next assault was already on the way," informed Clarisse.

"Chiron hadn't wanted to tell Percy until he returned to camp. He wanted to wait until he had finished his break with his mortal friends," admitted Annabeth.

"Which made me feel guilty as I realised Annabeth knew I had been hanging out with Rachel and then I felt angry for feeling guilty. I was allowed to have friends outside camp," admitted Percy.

"Although it can be difficult to maintain those friendships," argued Katie.

"Percy is so unsure on his feelings for Annabeth. It is so cute," squealed Aphrodite.

"Cute. It was frustrating and annoying," said Clarisse.

* * *

"Chiron showed us the threat through an Iris Message. Mount St Helens erupting larger than when Percy had caused it to erupt," said Annabeth.

"The mountain tore itself open collapsing inwards and an enormous form rose out of the smoke and lava. The giant was the largest I have ever encountered," informed Percy.

"Typhon … he escaped," said Zeus in disbelief.

"I really wished Chiron had informed us that no that was just giant Leroy coming to help us," sighed Percy.

"But we don't have that luck," said Thalia.

"Leroy…. Why would you name a giant that?" asked Chris. Percy responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It is not good that Typhon has escaped," said Apollo.

"The first image Chiron showed us was from two days previous. The new image was of a bank of storm clouds rolling across the Midwest plains," informed Katie.

"Lightning flickered and lines of tornadoes destroyed everything in its path," described Percy.

"To mortals it was a freak storm system that was sweeping east and causing five states to declare disaster areas," explained Rachel.

"Inside the storm system you could just catch small glimpses of the giants true form. Other smaller forms darted through the clouds, circling the monster," described Percy "Typhon looked like he was trying to swat them."

"Is that us?" asked Hermes.

"Yes, you had been fighting them for days," said Clarisse.

"You were naturally trying to slow his march towards New York and Olympus," reported Annabeth.

"How long before he gets there?" Zeus asked.

"Five days," answered Travis.

"Again, Percy's sixteenth birthday," protested Apollo.

"Most of the gods were fighting him," said Connor.

"Except for Poseidon who has his own war to fight," commented Athena.

"I was scared and confused as I remembered Kronos's words on the ship. Was he talking about the attack by Typhon? It seemed too obvious but then he often misdirected our attention," said Percy.

"So you expected another attack?" questioned Hades.

"The golden Titan had also talked about several challenges, like Typhon was just the first," reminded Percy.

"We were not happy when Percy expressed his view that that something else was going to happen and Typhon was a trick," admitted Travis.

"We wanted Percy to tell us good news, that we had some hope," said Katie.

"Percy thought we needed to defend Olympus as Kronos had another attack even though the ship had been sunk," said Travis.

"Unfortunately Percy and I were both thinking that the Princess Andromeda could be a ploy to lower our guard," admitted Annabeth.

"However we were not going to say that in front of Silena," said Percy.

"How could things get worse? We are fighting a monster that almost defeated us and Poseidon is under siege and losing a war to Oceanus," questioned Hades.

"Kronos was still out there somewhere and Olympus was virtually undefended," advised Percy.

"We were on our own with a spy within our midst," added Annabeth.

"And according to the prophecy I was going to die when I turned sixteen which happened in five days, exactly the same amount of time that Typhon was supposed to hit New York," informed Percy.

"But you didn't die?" said Hera.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So did you enjoy the chapter? Please review.**

 **Question: What do you think the deal Nico and Clarisse made was?**


	7. A Bad Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series that honour belongs to Rick Riordan. I'm just playing with the characters and story.**

 **Hello all, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

 **The deal Nico and Clarisse made: Nico under distress admitted to this author that Clarisse convinced him to call Silena's ghost for her to …. Ask for relationship advice.**

 **From previous Chapter:** "But you didn't die?" said Hera.

 **A Bad Day**

"Which was good," said Nico.

"The war council adjourned and that night I dreamt that Rachel Elisabeth Dare was throwing darts at my picture," said Percy glaring at Rachel.

"Oh I remember that, I was attacking the painting of you standing over the giant Antaeus," said Rachel.

"Why were you attacking a picture of Percy?" asked Artemis.

"Attacking Percy is so much better than a picture of him," argued Clarisse.

"Percy had flown off on a demi-god quest and I had no idea what was going on," admitted Rachel.

"My dream showed Rachel's father entering her room complaining about the music and the fact that she was awake at three in the morning," informed Percy.

"Although I tried to hide the darts, he realised I was angry at Percy, and that he wasn't coming to St Thomas with us," grumbled Rachel.

"I always get the impression that Mr Dare doesn't like me," said Percy. "He never calls me by my name, usually he calls me young man."

"He doesn't like you," agreed Annabeth.

"Don't worry Percy, he doesn't like us either," admitted Travis and Connor.

"When DID YOU TWO MEET MY FATHER?" shouted Rachel.

"Um we rather not say," answered Travis.

"My father suggested that I see a therapist as I had mentioned the bad dreams I had been having. He thought also that getting away would be good for me as I had some unhealthy influences," grumbled Rachel.

"All parents think we are bad influences," mumbled Will.

"Except Sally," argued Annabeth.

"Yes but you are a good influence for Percy you stop him from getting into too much trouble," said Thalia.

"But she likes everyone …. Even Clarisse," admitted Percy.

"My father was pushing for me to attend Clarion Ladies Academy but I was resisting," mentioned Rachel.

"But don't you?..." questioned Clarisse faltering off due to the body language she was getting from the red head..

"In my dream Rachel hoped that her dreams were just that as she uncovered two easels, one was a charcoal sketch of a young Luke, the other was disturbing. It showed the Empire State building with lightning all around it. In the distance was a mass of clouds with a huge hand coming out of it. At the base of the building was an army with weapons ready," described Percy.

"I hope that your dreams are not true, but I am guessing that there are some truth to them," said Artemis.

"If you saw my in a dream, you didn't think to maybe contact me?" questioned Rachel.

"How could I? The big house doesn't have a landline," answered Percy.

"And he couldn't use a cell phone, the monsters would attack camp," said Will.

"And he couldn't ask Annabeth to use her phone to contact you, Rachel," said Katie.

"He would have to leave camp to make the call. The nearest convenience store is too far away to contact you before you would have to leave for your holiday," added Chris.

"Fine, those reasons are forgivable," said Rachel.

* * *

"The next morning Percy and I were doing our chores together as we both hated what they were," said Annabeth.

"My chore was to sort through reports for Chiron, Annabeth was cabin inspection," informed Percy.

"Percy tried to give himself a four out of five for his inspection," said Annabeth.

"I had made my bunk bed," argued Percy.

"But not picked up your clothes from the floor," replied Annabeth.

"Give me a break. I didn't have Tyson to clean for me, that summer," grumbled Percy.

"So what score did you give him?" asked Dionysus.

"A three," replied Annabeth.

"Why do you ask?" asked Apollo.

"Just checking what the scoring is like…. I don't like listening to the complaints of favouritism," answered Dionysus.

"As we walked between the cabins I tried to skim through the reports to Chiron but they were depressing and my brain couldn't concentrate on all the depressing news," said Percy.

"The reports at that time were depressing, announcements of battles and monster activities, recruitment down to zero, and no information about Thalia and the hunters," informed Clarisse.

"You didn't need information about the Hunters," accused Thalia.

"Yes we did, especially since you were our friend and we worry about you," argued Annabeth.

"Our first stop was the Aphrodite cabin which naturally got five out of five," grumbled Percy.

"It is sickening, even their footlockers are colour coordinated," grumbled Connor.

"Percy wanted me to dock them a point," dobbed Annabeth.

"The whole place reeked of designer perfume… It was over powering," grumbled Percy.

"Silena was quite listless, the wall behind her was filled with pictures of Beckendorf and she sat on the bed, a box of chocolates in her lap," described Annabeth.

"This is so heartbreaking," sobbed Aphrodite.

"She offered us a chocolate. Her dad owns a chocolate store and he had sent them to her to cheer her up," said Percy. "According to her they tasted like cardboard but they tasted okay to me."

"How does everyone seem to know what cardboard taste like?" asked Hermes "Is it a mortal thing to have a taste of cardboard by a certain age?"

"We promised to visit Silena later and continued to the next cabin. A fight broke out between the Ares and Apollo cabins," informed Annabeth.

"Some Apollo campers in a chariot pulled by pegasi that I had never seen, fire bombed the Ares cabin roof. The naiads from the lake rushed over to put it out. The chariot seemed like a sweet ride," admitted Percy.

"The Ares campers than cursed the Apollo campers so our arrows turned to rubber," grumbled Will.

"And they again put the rhyming couplets curse onto the Ares campers," informed Connor.

"Last time they did that it took a week for it to wear off," admitted Chris.

"The constant poetry was annoying and frustrating," mumbled Clarisse.

"What are they fighting about?" asked Ares.

"The flying chariot. They captured it in a raid in Philadelphia. The Apollo cabin seized it during the battle but the Ares cabin lead the raid," explained Annabeth.

"We watched as Michael Yew's chariot dive-bombed an Ares camper. I was impressed with how he rhymed the cuss words," said Percy.

"You are fighting for your lives and they are bickering about a stupid chariot," exclaimed Demeter.

"Yes, Annabeth thought they would get over it and come to their senses, but I wasn't as sure,"admitted Percy.

"We inspected the other cabins. We gave the Hephaestus cabin a three, they probably deserved less but we cut them some slack," admitted Annabeth.

"We finally reached Athena's cabin which was orderly and clean, except for one bunk. Annabeth's bed was messy as it was covered in papers and her silver laptop was still running," said Percy.

"Annabeth," exclaimed Athena.

"Why didn't your siblings tidy up?" questioned Hera.

"That's dangerous, she might use her knife on you," gasped Travis.

"It is not safe to move any of her notes," admitted Percy.

"Anyway I gave us a three due to a sloppy head counsellor," said Annabeth.

"The laptop was from Daedalus did it provide any good information," questioned Athena.

"Yes so many good ideas, it could take me fifty years to figure them all out," admitted Annabeth.

"So when she is not kissing Percy, she will be on that laptop," proposed Clarisse.

"Where are they kissing? It is against the rules for two campers of the opposite sex to be alone in a cabin," said Dionysus.

"The woods, the beach, there are certain places where you can go for privacy," admitted Chris.

"Percy and Annabeth have found a great place," grumbled the Stolls.

* * *

"The last report to review was written on a maple leaf from a satyr in Canada. He was requesting advice from Grover but we hadn't heard anything from him even with my empathy link," informed Percy.

"Grover had been travelling all over the East Coast spreading the word of Pan and trying to convince nature spirits to protect their own bits of wild," explained Katie.

"The last time I had heard Grover was in Central Park organising the dryads, but no one had seen or heard from him in months. Even Iris-Messages were not working," informed Percy.

"That is strange," said Dionysus.

"But at least you know he isn't dead, the empathy link would tell you," said Poseidon.

"Percy told me about his dream about Rachel," advised Annabeth.

"I always depend on Annabeth for advice. I knew I was asking for trouble but I trusted Annabeth," admitted Percy.

"What did you want her to say?" questioned Zeus.

"I'm not sure. But she was a strategist and the best I knew. What would she do if she was Kronos?" answered Percy.

"If I was Kronos I'd use Typhon as a distraction and hit Olympus directly while the gods were away," advised Athena.

"Just like Rachel's picture," pointed out Aphrodite.

"And at that stage Rachel was just a normal mortal," said Will.

"I thought it was agreed that Rachel was never normal," said Nico.

"She was and always will be SPECIAL," added Thalia.

"But we know now that there is a great chance that her dreams are real," said Apollo.

"Then the demi-gods have to be ready," said Zeus.

"Bit hard when they can't stop fighting each other," said Aphrodite.

"Annabeth and I fought as I was negative about the prophecy. Annabeth stated that she knew I shouldn't have been told the prophecy as it scared me and I apparently run away from things that scare me," said Percy.

"Everyone at some stage runs from things that scare them. It is natural fight or flight reaction," said Artemis.

"I called Percy a coward," admitted Annabeth.

"I got the impression she wasn't just talking about the prophecy. Especially when she told me that if I didn't like our chances maybe I should attend the vacation with Rachel and stormed off," said Percy.

"Like Percy would leave his friends," scoffed Will.

"Annabeth really needs to work on her jealousy issues," said Aphrodite.

* * *

"That afternoon we had the assembly around the campfire to burn Beckendorf's burial shroud and say our goodbyes," said Percy.

"Everyone was there. The Ares and Apollo had called a temporary truce," reported Katie.

"Beckendorf's shroud was made out of metal links like chainmail. I didn't know how it burnt but it did, the metal melting into the fire and turning into golden smoke," described Will.

"Most of the other campers drifted off as I stood staring at the dying fire. Silena was crying nearby with Clarisse and Chris trying to comfort her," explained Percy.

"Percy came over to apologise and informed Silena that Beckendorf carried her picture and looked at it before they went into battle," informed Clarisse.

"He also informed her that she meant a lot to him and that she made that last year with them together the best year of his life," said Chris.

"That was nice of you," said Hestia.

"Silena sobbed as she thanked Percy, before running off," said Clarisse.

"I told Clarisse that she could help Silena survive the heartbreak by honouring Beckendorf's memory by fighting with us," said Percy.

"I again informed Percy that my cabin doesn't get honour, I didn't fight," admitted Clarisse.

"I wondered if Clarisse could be Kronos's spy," stated Percy.

"You thought I might be the spy?" shouted Clarisse.

I wondered if that was why she was keeping her cabin from fighting. But as much as I dislike Clarisse, spying for the Titans just isn't her style," admitted Percy.

"Percy wasn't the only one to think that. It was suggested to me but I dismissed for the same reason," admitted Annabeth.

"Percy tried to bring up the fact that I owed him one," grumbled Clarisse.

"Owed him one for what?" asked Ares.

"The Sea of Monsters and rotting in the Cyclops cave," answered Chris.

"I will repeat I am not proud of my behaviour. I informed Percy that I would have done any other favour just not that. I felt that the Ares cabin had been dissed too many times," admitted Clarisse.

"So you are just going to let Kronos crush the others," exclaimed Zeus.

"No, I wanted the Apollo cabin to give us the chariot for us to help," said Clarisse.

"I informed Clarisse that she was a big baby and she charged at me but Chris got between us," informed Percy.

"I tried to point out that maybe Percy was right, but…" said Chris.

"It caused problems in your relationship as she felt you were not supporting her feelings," said Aphrodite.

"Clarisse stormed off with Chris following and I decided to visit Mrs O'Leary," said Percy.

 **Author's Note: So did you enjoy the chapter? Please review.**


	8. Mrs O'Leary and Nico's Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series that honour belongs to Rick Riordan. I'm just playing with the characters and story.**

 **Hello all, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

 **I admit this chapter has taken a while. The chapter had taken me two weeks to finish typing and editing – the motivation disappeared and I was easily distracted (SORRY**

* * *

 **MRS O'LEARY and NICO'S PLAN**

"Mrs O'Leary lives at camp?" questioned Hermes.

"Where else was she going to stay?" asked Will.

"She couldn't stay at Percy's apartment," added Nico.

"Mrs O'Leary saw me first and I quickly found myself on the ground being licked," said Percy.

"How could you miss her?" questioned Clarisse rolling her eyes.

"Mrs O'Leary gave me a dog drool bath before letting me up so I could play fetch with her," said Percy.

"So that's why you always smell," joked Connor.

"What do you use to play fetch?" asked Apollo.

"A frizbee or in our case, a bronze shield," admitted Percy.

"Beckendorf also smelted her favourite bronze chew bone and forged her a collar. He would look after her when Percy was away from camp," informed Annabeth.

"I soon had to take her for a walk," said Percy.

"Because she had to use the bathroom," guessed Hermes.

"Yes, no one likes it when she goes in the arena," admitted Percy.

"There has been too many slip-and-slide accidents because of it," grumbled Clarisse.

"Were you one of those unfortunate one. Wish I had seen that," said Connor.

"It was not me," yelled Clarisse, "but it is difficult to teach a class after that happens."

* * *

"Mrs O'Leary bound into the woods. I found her in the clearing where the Council of Cloven Elders held their meetings. The place didn't look good but that didn't surprise me as much as the trio who stood there. It was Juniper, a very old and fat satyr, and Nico," informed Percy.

"What were you doing there?" asked Annabeth.

"I just happened to come across the pair talking," admitted Nico.

"Mrs O'Leary was enjoying the ear rub Nico was giving her and was sniffing his legs like they were rib-eye steaks," informed Percy.

"I suppose being a son of Hades means Nico can travel through hellhound friendly places," said Artemis.

"So what were the Satyr and Juniper discussing?" asked Athena.

"Which satyr was it?" questioned Dionysus.

"Leneus- his fur was dust bunny grey and a spider web was between his horns," described Percy, before muttering, "His belly would have made him an invincible bumper car."

"He has let himself go, since the council had disbanded," commented Annabeth.

"Leneus informed Juniper he wouldn't help her with a hellhound sniffing his tail," laughed Nico.

"Nico offered to take Mrs O'Leary for a walk," informed Percy "Juniper had been enquiring about Grover; worried that something had happened to him. Grover wouldn't stay away unless he was in trouble. Leneus informed her that she was would be better off without the traitor."

"Grover is NOT a TRAITOR …. He is very BRAVE," stated Hestia.

"Leneus informed Juniper and I that Grover had not sent any reports since the council had voted him into exile," said Percy.

"TRIED to vote him into exile. Chiron and Dionysus stopped them," reminded Aphrodite.

"According to Leneus it wasn't a proper vote as they were honorary members," said Percy.

"WHAT THAT LITTLE …." Shouted Dionysus who was restrained and silenced by Zeus.

"You can deal with that issues at a later date," Zeus informed Dionysus.

"I informed Leneus that he was just too scared to accept the truth that Pan was dead. Leneus still declared that Grover was a liar and they were better off without him," said Percy.

"I saw those thrones of theirs… They were withered, like they hadn't been meeting regularly," commented Nico.

"They hadn't. Maron and Silenus were apparently taking time off to think," remarked Percy.

"So they may not agree with Leneus. That may be promising," said Dionysus.

"Leneus admitted that he didn't want to help look for Grover as he was preparing the nature spirits without his permission," mentioned Percy.

"So it is all about being in a position of power," said Thalia rolling her eyes.

"He also thought that it wasn't their war," added Percy.

"Does he really think that Kronos is going to let the satyrs be free when he destroys everything in his path?" questioned Hades.

"I admit that I got angry and grabbed him by the shirt. I informed him that he was apparently a leader, so he should do his job and lead," said Percy. "I told him to find out what was happening and … I didn't push him really hard but he was kind of top heavy and he fell on his behind."

"And now he has an overweight satyr as an enemy," hinted Apollo.

"I think that enemy is the least of his concerns," protested Athena.

"Judging by the trail of goat pellets Percy shook Leneus up pretty good," laughed Nico.

* * *

"I still don't understand why Nico was talking to Juniper and Leneus," mentioned Thalia.

"I accidently dropped into the middle of their conversation," admitted Nico.

"Which means Nico shadow-travelled and scared the pair by suddenly appearing out of the darkness," laughed Percy.

"I can't control where I come out," grumbled Nico.

"Juniper asked Nico if he had heard anything about Nico," said Percy.

"He wouldn't. Nico would only sense mortal souls, Grover would reincarnate into something else in nature," informed Hades.

"I promised Juniper that I would let her know if I heard anything before she decided to leave because Mrs O'Leary was taking an interest in her dress," explained Nico.

"Dogs do like trees," stated Connor.

"After she had gone, Nico told me that he was sorry to hear about Beckendorf," sighed Percy.

"How did you hear about him?" questioned Will.

"I talked to his ghost," said Nico with an eye roll. "He wanted me to tell Percy that he didn't blame him; and for Percy not to beat himself up over it."

"So is Beckendorf going to try for rebirth?" asked Hephaestus.

"I was informed that he was staying in Elysium as he was waiting for someone," answered Nico.

"I wonder who he is waiting for?" wondered Aphrodite.

"I informed Nico I had seen him in a vision on Mount Tam, who admitted that he didn't mean to spy on the Titans… but he had been in the neighbourhood," informed Percy.

"Doing what?" asked Hades but was ignored by Nico.

"I reminded Percy about my proposed plan that he kept putting off," said Nico.

"Is that why you returned to camp?" questioned Will.

"It was a pretty extreme plan," defended Percy.

"You have Typhon coming in a week," commented Athena.

"And most of the other Titans had sided with Kronos," added Thalia.

"Maybe an extreme plan is what you needed," argued Zeus.

"The fight will all came down to Percy and Luke and there was only one way for Percy to beat Luke," informed Nico.

"I remembered being hopelessly out matched the last time I had fought Kronos. He had almost killed me with a single cut and I couldn't even wound him, Riptide had glanced off his skin," said Percy.

"So you give yourself the same power," said Athena realising what the plan was. "You can't prevent the prophecy but choose to fight it. You become invincible."

"Invincible, that is a dangerous option," scoffed Zeus.

"I couldn't wait for Kronos to attack New York as unfortunately camp half-blood would be no match for his forces. I had to do something and although Nico's plan was dangerous and deadly it might give me a fighting chance," admitted Percy.

"Which it did," commented Annabeth.

"So what was your first step, now that you had agreed to Nico's plan?" asked Athena.

"We had to retrace Luke's steps. We needed to know more about his past, his childhood," replied Nico.

"Is that why Rachel had a painting of a young Luke?" questioned Artemis.

"Luke ran away from home when he was really young," reminded Thalia.

"Nico had already tracked down his mother," informed Percy.

"His mother was still alive?" questioned Hermes.

"Yes, she was living in Connecticut," answered Percy.

"How are you going to get there?" asked Poseidon "Blackjack?"

"No pegasi don't like me," grumbled Nico. "We used shadow-travelling."

"How exactly does shadow travel work?" questioned Hestia.

"There is one darkness, creatures of the Underworld can use shadows as a road or door. However shadow travelling works best at night," explained Hades.

"So is Nico considered a creature of the underworld if he can shadow travel?" questioned Chris.

"You didn't take Percy along with you… You know how tired shadow travelling makes you when alone," exclaimed Annabeth to Nico.

"We used Mrs O'Leary. I climbed up onto her back and informed her where to go, directions provided by Nico. Mrs O'Leary bounded forward, straight into a tree but before we hit we passed into the shadows," said Percy.

"It is going to make her tired so you can't do it often," said Hades.

"So you two don't get any ideas," threatened Nico pointing at the Stoll brothers.

 **Please Review.**


End file.
